Our Fair Lady Of UpChuck
by Lady-Nimoe
Summary: Ginny's brassed at Harry and it leads to some unsuspected realations with an old enemy.
1. WhiteyTighties For Ron

Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to J.K.Rowlings....I own abslutely nothing!  
  
A/N: Ok! Hi everyone! Welcome to the twisted sardonic mind of Jen! Don't be scared kiddies I'm just here  
to tell you a funny story....Or so you think! Muhahaha!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER #1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room listening to her muggle CD player that her father bought and   
modified for her as a birthday present the previous year. Since the wizarding world wasn't concerned  
with producing CDs Ginny wasn't listening to the Weird Sisters... Instead she was listening to a CD   
Hermione bought her while on vacation in America. Hermione had bought Ginny 10 CDs: Nickelback,   
No Doubt, Everclear, Jimmy Eat World, Blink182, P.O.D, Alien Ant Farm, Quirashi, The Goo Goo Dolls,  
and System of a Down... Ginny looked at the cover that said 'Silver Side Up'and 'Nickelback'. Ginny was   
about to change the song to 'Too Bad' when her brother Ron burst through the door looking extremely   
brassed off. Ginny looked at her brother with innocent eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She bit back a snicker. She knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?!? What's WRONG!!!!" Ron was starting to turn purple with rage.  
  
"Well if you never tell me I'll never know..."  
  
"Don't try that on me! I know you know!"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Ginny! You charmed all my quills to write 'Virgin'"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but giggle. It was true. She originally wanted to charm it to say  
' I'm a stuck up dill pickle who wears whity-tighties' but thought it was too long.  
  
Before Ron could stay much more Ginny went into his room and shouted "Finite Incantatem" She turned   
towards Ron and asked, " Are you happy now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well too bad." Ginny walked out into the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen just in time to see Hermione walk in. She had just arrived. Her eyes almost   
fell out of her head. She gawked at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny you look great!" It was true. Ginny had changed. her hair wasn't orange anymore and she wasn't the   
short twig she had been in her 5th year. With her body her mind changed. She didn't like little girl stuff   
anymore and was more into rock but the thing that never changed was her view on the 'Boy Who Lived'.  
She was still in love with the famous Harry Potter. He ofcourse had ignored her for 5 years, except   
ofcourse when she was in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry hadn't arrived yet so Ginny was still awaiting his   
reaction. Harry was expected in 3 days.   
  
"Thanks Hermione! You look good too! Just wait til Ron see's you! You know he likes you! He's just doesn't  
have the brain to see you like him too."  
  
"Men!" snorted Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
3 days later Ron was running around setting up his room so Harry could stay there while Ginny looked on in  
amusement. Ginny laughed as Ron tried to move his bed the muggle way. All the while thinking,'Ginny  
this is your last year to have a school relationship with you long-time crush.' Ginny turned and headed   
towards her room. She had preparations of her own to accomplish before Harry arrived. The night before   
she a devised a way of being ready for Harry and ensure herself the perfect entrance. When she reached   
her room she found the door ajar. Inside was Hermione prearing her sleeping arrangements. Ginny walked  
in and asked, as she grabbed a pair of black shorts and a silver halter top,"How long till Harry gets here?"  
hoping she sounded cool.  
  
"About an hour." replied Hermione."going to freshen up much before he gets here?" She smiled.  
  
"Just a bit!" Ginny giggled sarcastically.  
  
Ginny headed to the bathroom with her clothes,makeup and her favorite showergel.... Vanilla....in hand,  
and took a 30 minute shower. When she got out she grabbed her new shower robe and started doing her   
makeup. By the time she headed up to her room she had 10 minutes to spare. When she reached her room  
Hermione gaped at her.  
  
"Harry's not gonna know what to do with himself when he sees you!"  
  
"I could give him a few ideas!" Ginny blushed a little causing Hermione to giggle. Ginny had learned to   
control her blushing, when she wanted to, so now only her gold eyes told her emotions.  
  
Out of the blue Ron's voice could be heard,"OY! HERMIONE! HARRY'S HERE!"  
  
"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!"  
  
"Better go!" said Hermione."You coming?"  
  
"HERMIONE! MY DEAD GRANDMUM WALKS FASTER THAN YOU! ANDSHE'S DEAD!"  
  
"I GOT THAT MUCH FROM 'MY DEAD GRANDMUM'! NOW WAIT A SEC I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" she turned back   
Ginny.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" It was now or never... sort of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked down to meet Harry and Ron when she realized she had no idea as to where they were.  
She shouted, "Hey where are you guys?"  
  
"The kitchen!"  
  
"Well get in here!"  
  
"Yes your HIGHNESS!"  
  
"Finally I'm getting the respect I deserve!" Hermione giggled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked down the steps Ginny thought to herself,' Breath, just breath!'  
  
Ginny prayed for the creak in the last step and as if her prays were answered the floor creaked and all   
three looked up at Ginny. Hermione smiled... She knew this was Ginny's moment of truth. But Harry was   
too thick to realize Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. He just said,"Hey Gin!" and went back to his   
conversation with Ron. Ginny's smile never faltered but her eye's told Hermione,'I just can't win!'  
  
Hermione tried to bring Ginny into the conversation by asking," Hey Gin, how was your summer?"  
  
"It was great until about 20 seconds ago." she glared at Harry and walked into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day they went to Daigon Ally. As Ginny looked at her list she noticed Dress Robes were a   
required. She didn't understand why... the Yule Ball was 3 years ago. She guessed there must be some   
big dance to lighten the mood at the beginning of the year, especially since Voldemort was still at large.  
  
This year Ginny decided to buy a cat... so she went to the apothocary and found the most beautiful   
8 month old gray domestic long hair cat with gold eyes just like Ginny's. Ginny instantly fell in love.  
  
After Ginny had bought everything she needed for school she went to Madam Malkins to buy her dress robes.  
(Her Great-Uncle Cluadius passed away leaving his entire estate to Ginny.) She searched for robes and none  
appealed to her. Then the clerk put a new dress in the window. It was perfect! She ran to the clerk and   
asked to try it on. She loved it! It was emerald green velvet... like Harry's eyes. It hugged all the right   
curves. She said feverently,"I'll take it!"  
  
As she was leaving the store she ran headlong into someone she didn't recognize. The weight of her bags   
and her new kitten pulled her down, just as she heard an,"Excuse me."  
  
Just then she saw the most beautiful silver eyes as the stranger bent down to retrieve her bags and helped   
her up. She picked up her kitten and checked that it was ok.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasly, are you alright?" cut in the clerk  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Weasly?!"  
  
"You're!" they chorused.  
  
Draco smirked,"Well Weasly, puberty's done you a little number.  
  
Ginny grabbed her bags from Draco, muttered an 'EXCUSE me!' and an inaudible murmur and ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco just stood there registering what had happened when a breeze made him realize he was naked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ginny ran and found Ron as soon as she got out of Madam Malkin's. When she found the trio she burst. She   
couldn't hold in the overflowing laughter that was bubbling up inside her.  
  
"What'd you do?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"I bumped into Malfoy..."  
  
"WHAT?!" chorused all three of them, causing Ginny to giggle even harder.  
  
"Well on my way out of Madam Malkin's I ran into Malfoy and I," *snicker* "I put a spell on him that made   
his clothes vanish!" Now Ginny wasn't he only one laughing. Hermione tried not to but couldn't help it.   
After they calmed down Hermione frowned.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well you know Malfoys gonna try to get you back!"  
  
"I'll be ready for him!" smirked Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I'm gonna name her Luna... Yes Luna. Hello little lady Luna!" Ginny exclaimed as she picked the   
newly named kitten up and rubbed it's tummy, they had just gotten back to the Burrow and were packing.  
  
"So Ginny! Why'd you do that anyways?" asked Hermione   
  
"What? Oh! Nakky Drakky?" Ginny smirked." Well he was rude... Besides I was dieing to try that on someone.  
Who better than Malfoy?"  
  
At this the both giggled."Besides he's got a NICE package."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh did I say that out loud?" Ginny had just realized she had spoken.  
  
"Ew! Try to remember who you're talking about" came a voice from the door. Both girls jumped. Ginny  
looked up to see a disgruntled Harry loking like he would heave if she had continued.  
  
Ginny seizing her opportunity to create chaos. "But it was sooo big and he had the best chisled abbs!"  
It was working "and those eyes..."  
  
"Ok stop! I've heard enough from Our Fair Lady of Up-Chuck!"  
  
Seeing the effects of her blasphemy she went to leave the room stopping at Harry and saying sarcastically  
"What Harry? Afraid of a real man?" before snickering and walking out.  
  
Harry just stood there, letting it sink in that Ginny had just insulted him. Sweet, innocent Ginny wasn't   
afraid to speak her mind anymore... But what had Harry done?  
  
When Harry asked Hermione, she just looked at him with,"Gee I wonder!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the Malfo Manor, Draco sat in the library devising ways to repay Ginny for the little surprise  
in Daigon Ally... Draco was usually quite good at coming up with plans for pranks but something about Ginny  
stumped Draco... He didn't know what to do? He found himself facing mixed emotions whenever he   
thought about Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Ok persons I don't know who just read my fic and are reading my Author's Note!  
Thanks for reading the first chapter the next chapter will be out soon as possible... So please make sure  
to R/R!!! 


	2. PLEASE REVIEW LOL!

Disclaimer: I only own certain people like Jordan Cornwall, Luna, and any other people that aren't in J.K.R's  
books. I also own the plot. J.K.R. owns the rest!  
  
Hello friends! I just wanna thank you for being such LOYAL (hint...hint!!!!) reader's and for waiting!  
Sorry it took so long my computer needed an new cable for internet connection and now I have it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So welcome back Kiddies! I hope you have fun! £ove to all ¥ou people that care!!! ö_ö   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter #2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sauntered around his room looking for his broom. He had decided to rebel his father after his father  
had beeten him for being embarassed in public and 'ruining the Malfoy name' I think were the words used.  
So the old look had to go. Draco started going to muggle gyms and muggle malls. But throughout all this   
rebellion Draco failed to find a form of payback for Ginny. Draco didn't have any time to broad on the   
thought because he found his broom and wallet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna stretched across Ginny's book. Ginny got the message and started scratching Luna's ear.  
  
"Your cat is just like you!"  
  
Both pairs of penetrating golden eyes shot up at Hermione. "Really? Do you think so? I never thought of it   
that way."  
  
"Thought of what what way?" Hermione voiced.  
  
"Huh? Oh well I've never heard of a cat and their owner being the same."  
  
"Oh. Well there's Filch and Mrs. Norris, but we know petrifying and hanging her by her tail for all to see tells   
her who's boss!" sniggered Hermione.  
  
"Shut Up!" Ginny hadn't quite gotten over the fact that she had been the onw who opened the Chamber   
of Secrets.  
  
"Oh chill she's only messing with you." Both girls jumped, looking up they saw Harry. Ginny glared   
malevolently. Apon seeing this Harry looked away.  
  
"God Harry! You're really getting good at scaring people shitless!" At this Harry chuckled but emediately   
stopped at seeing Ginny still glaring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked through his room packing when out of the corner of his eye he saw something move.   
Instinctively he grabbed his wand and turned around. It was just his mirror...but it wasn't showing Draco.  
Instead it was GLOWING?!? He looked in and saw Ginny glaring at...'Potter? But Weasley LOOOOVES Potter'  
Draco's mind drawled. Draco raised an eyebrow. He studied the room in the mirror. There was a grey   
kitten sitting on the desk by Ginny looking and Harry just like Ginny was. 'Weird it's like Mrs. Norris and   
Filch! Could that cat read Ginny's mind?' Draco shrugged it off 'maybe it's just mimicking Ginny.... Mimicking   
Ginny!!!!' The kitten had just given Draco the best payback idea! He ran to his book shelf and grabbed a   
book titled '100 Ways to Piss Off Your Enemy with Magic' he flipped through to the page titled 'Body   
Snatcher!'.   
  
BODY SNATCHER  
  
INCANTATION: Ticto Anaya  
  
EFFECTS: By placing this charm on the desired person that person becomes their favorate animal or pet.  
The animal or pet then becomes the intended victom and acts the opposite of the victom.  
  
EXPIRATION DATE: The charm expires exactly 12 hours after preformed.  
  
WARNING!!!! Effect may vary... not use unless sure you're that mad at the person.  
  
  
"Plan on it!" sniggered Draco malevolently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner that night Harry was a bit subdued. He couldn't figure out why Ginny was so mad at him and the   
weirder part of it was that he cared what she thought! Ginny brushed it off as guilt for banging Cho Chang   
last year. Oh yes she knew! Her best friend Jordan had walked in on the two in the Griffindor Boy's   
Bathroom. They ofcourse didn't see him which was good because within seconds he had run to Ginny saying  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"Um...I...Um..."  
  
"Well spit it out!!!"  
  
"Well you know how you thought Harry was gonna ask you out!?" Ginny nodded. "Well...Um...Ijustwalkedinon  
himscrewingChoChangintheGriffindorBoysBathroom!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Ginny couldn't feel her legs as she walked up the stairs to the bathrooms. She openned the door just enough  
to hear moaning and a girls voice pant "Harry!" before running down the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
Ron looked at Harry then at Ginny trying to put 2 and 2 together. He looked at Ginny in alarm. Were his eyes  
working? He thought he had just seen Ginny sneer at Harry... Not possible. He made a mental note to talk  
to Ginny later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was sitting in her room going over her trunk when Ron walked in. He looked troubled so being the   
good-natured sister she was she said, "Ok Ron. Spill it! What did I do this time?"  
  
"It's Harry." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I saw you look at him earlier. Are you mad at him?"  
  
"What would give you that idea?" Ron shrugged. "Oh well then since you're not sure I'll just confirm your   
fears and tell you that I am infact mad at Harry... I am infact mad at Harry."  
  
"Why? What did he do?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"God you're difficult!" said a voice from the door. Suprise suprise! It was Harry.  
  
"You know Hermione's right we should put a bell on you. You're becoming a nuciance! Now if you don't mind  
LEAVE!"  
  
"OK!OK! We're going!" said Ron  
  
"Not you Ron, you wanted to talk about something... Harry has no business here though so he should leave  
my room."  
  
"What'd I do?!"  
  
"After you leave maybe I'll tell Ron or maybe I'll tell Cho Chang!"  
  
That hit Harry hard! He backed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny stepped onto the platform ready to get away from Harry. Ever since last night when she had made   
the comment on Cho Harry hadn't said a word to her. He just looked at her with hurt eyes. Each time she   
smiled at him with a cocky disposition.  
  
Ginny found an empty compartment and had just settled when the compartment door slid open. Draco  
Malfoy slid in and walked right up to Ginny. Ginny hadn't heard him and was still looking out of the window.  
  
"I bet you thought that was funny didn't you Weasel! Bet you thought I wouldn't retaliate!"  
  
Ginny jumped. She turned to see Draco looking her in the eyes. Just then a thought struck Draco. He didn't  
just want to make her pay... he wanted to hurt her feelings too.   
  
Luna jumped into Ginny's lap and looked deep into Draco's eyes. "Hello Kitty!" Draco scratched the cat   
behind her ears. She purred and Draco said, "See I'm not all that bad." He reached down to kiss Ginny when  
the Compartment door slid open again and Draco turned to face a wand pointed right between his eyes.  
"Woah Weasley! Didn't Mummy and Daddy tell you when the door's closed don't come in?" Ginny glared at   
him."Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand flew to Draco's hand "Now don't you know how dangerous these things-!"   
*groan* Ginny had just gotten up and knee'd Draco in the groin. Draco dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE   
HELL! DAMNIT WEASLEY! WHAT-YOU TAKE KARATE OR SOMETHING!" Draco bellowed.   
  
Ginny smiled! She then grabbed her stuff and left to find Jordan... leaving Draco to the mercy of Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the feast that night Draco held ice to his genetals. He was furius he hadn't gotten to second base... He   
hadn't even gotten to curse Ginny. Ofcourse he Had pissed off Potty and Weasel so it hadn't been a total   
loss. 'Now she's two-up' said a tiny voice in the back of his head. He scowled at the back of her red hair.   
Knowing that she'd never turn around he stopped and listened to the headmaster announce that the date of   
the ball would be Halloween. Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy stared at him hoping he'd ask her to the ball.  
"What do you want?"  
  
"OOOHHH nothing! I just wanted to call you Nakky Drakky to your face!" Pansy's black hair turned red as she  
morphed into Ginny Weasley. She yelled to everyone at the feast "LOOK NAKKY DRAKKY IS 'NAKKY' AGAIN!"  
Draco looked down and saw he was naked, then all of a sudden he was in bed with Ginny. Something made   
him moan, "Oh Ginny! I love you." All of a sudden Draco sat bolt straight up in bed. Shaking his head   
muttering, "Oh God no... No please no!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger I know but hey it leaves you guessing!!! ^_^!!!  
  
THANX 2:  
  
Adela H: I couldn't have thought of the plot without you and i can't wait till the next chapter of 'The   
Arranged Marriage' is out!  
  
Trish: Your advice was really helpful!  
  
My Cats (Yakira, Winky, and Pady): Without my cats I couldn't have thought of Luna!!!  
(yes I'm talking about my real cats!)  
  
stormyfire:You were the first person who reviewed... Congradulations! You get a   
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.........  
Box of AIR!!! Enjoy! 


	3. Fruit Isn't Always Good For You

Later!" She called back as she ran to breakfast.  
  
As Ginny ran to breakfast to find Ron she read and reread the letter several times.  
  
*~Letter~*  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Hello my daughter. I have good news! Do you remember when I said this year was special? Well in about 3 days a silver box will arrive. It has been magicked not to open open till your birthday.  
Do not take it lightly, it bares a great responsibility.  
Love always,  
Mum and Dad  
  
~*End Letter*~  
  
"Why do my parents always have to be so mistifying when it comes to telling me something in a letter?" She asked herself,'Well if I knew that you wouldn't be asking would you?' her mind said sarcastically. When she finally reached the Great Hall she sat across from Harry. After shooting him a murderous look she piped, "You wanted to talk to me... Oh Brother DEAREST!?"   
  
"Um yeah, about that... Can it wait till after breakfast? Today's the first Hogsmeade trip. Meet us in The Threebroomsticks at around 1 ok?" But instead of waiting for a response he rushed off leaving Ginny with Harry. (A/N: You can imagine Harry must be scared to be alone with her...She could do some real damage to his future kids from what he'd seen with her and Draco)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat in the Hospital Wing. Crabbe and Goyle had been told to 'persuade' Draco to repent and ask forgiveness from his father and Voldemort. Draco had put up a good fight but had barely escaped to the Hospital Wing, a bloody pulp. Crabbe and Goyle were numbskulls but they know how to mutilate a guy. He only just barely got awat with the help of the 'Manika Charm', good thing too, Crabbe and Goyle were frozen in underwear model positions. So now he was sitting in the Hospital Wing in a gown magicked to heal bodily cuts. Unfortunately it did nothing for bruises and Draco had those in abundance.   
  
  
Draco thanked the Gods he could hide the bodily bruises but he couldn't mask the bruise by his mouth that tainted his perfect face. (A/N: poor darco....*tear*) He'd have to face the day with the Goon Squad and those insufferable Gryffindors. Feeling pathetic and looking worse.... or was it the other way around??? 'Well with this I'm definately not ready for the 'body snatcher' charm  
but maybe a simple transfiguration can hold my thurst for vengeance until then.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny waited for Ron at the Three Broomsticks, so as not to look stupid she dragged Jordan along for the ride.  
  
"You know you'll have to tell me what's wrong sooner or later! You never could keep anything from me." Jordan prodded. Ginny fixed him with him with a glare that would make her mother cower.  
  
"Alright! You remember how I have this thing for Harry? Well this summer I did everything possible to get him to notice me ecxept rip my clothes off and shag him. I wore vanilla scents,  
the silver halter... You know the sexy one!" it was more of a statement than a question. "With black shorts! Nothing! I just don't get it! Am I invisible?"  
  
"You're not invisible! You're..." but he was cut off by Ron. She saw Harry and Hermione at the table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Jordan. Why don't you go... and talk to Hermione. But not one..."  
  
"I know or I won't have the parts to make kids when you're done with me."  
  
"Damn strait!" she quipped. "Hey Ron, you gonna stand there all day?"  
  
"Huh?...Oh! No. Um, Ginny why are you mad at Harry? I know that 'he's getting annoying' line is a load of dung. So what's the real reason. Because whatever he did I'll take care of..."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You butt out of my business and take care of your own. You like Hermione right?  
So ask her out! She's in love with you!"  
  
Ron was about to protest when the word 'love' processed. "Hey-She is?"  
  
"Yes now ask her out and leave me alone!" She waved Hermione over and said blandly, "Ron has something to talk to you about." With that she gave Hermione her chair and started towards the door ingoring Harry. "Let's go I want to get some shopping done.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny and spun her around. "Ginny I'm sorry! I have no idea what I did but I'm sorry." He pleaded.  
  
"You will remove your hand and let me leave or we can do this the hard way." She spat. "I don't think Cho will like the outcome if you don't let me go NOW!" and she yanked her arm out of his grasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Jordan decided to do a little bit of Christmas shopping as the year progressed. It was still the beginning of the year so there was plenty of time. "I wonder what I could get Harry that would disgust him with guilt?"   
  
"Maybe a condom magicked to make him say 'Oh CHO!' with whoever he's with."  
  
"I love you! You. Are. A. Genius!" Ginny squeeled.  
  
"Does any of this seem... Well. Evil to you?" he asked.  
  
"All of it. That's why I love it.I used to loooove Harry, and now I think Potter, I think revenge." Ginny openned the door to her brothers' joke shop. "OY! Fred, George!"  
  
The shop was packedand with some dificulty and, to the happiness of many boys, ducking under people, Ginny reached the counter side.  
  
"Oh, hullo Gin! Been chasing after Harry lately?" Fred asked.  
  
Ginny's face contorted. "No! Why would I chase after that flobberworm of a Cho-banger!?" she spat.  
  
"Ouch! Gin, retract the fangs and claws, it was just a question." After she'd calmed down George said, "Wow Ginny, I've never known you to be vicious."  
  
"Well if you need help with getting him in trouble or anything, we'd be happy to help stir the mischeif!"  
  
"Well that's where you come in I need you to get me a condom. I'll do the rest."  
  
"You're not gonna?"  
  
"Oh. God! NO! Never...NEVER to that git!"  
  
"Ok" chorused the twins malevolently.  
  
As Ginny and Jordan left the store Jordan could have sworn he heard Ginny murmur, "Step 1 complete."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entire day Draco watched the 'dream team' and found out Potter was sending Ginny a basket of fruit. 'Probably some sorry excuse for an apology'. It was too perfect! He would intercept the fruit and curse it all! He knew exactly which spell to use too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked in and set her shopping bags down. She put her bag from Weasley Wizard Wheezes' under her bed and everything in the other bags was dumped on her bed. She retreived a necklace her brothers made, in her honor, that shows the wearer's true emotions. She looked at the list of moods.  
  
~*Moods*~  
  
gold-happy purple-planning something evil  
silver-seductive yellow-tired  
black-angry orange-humorous  
light blue-sad maroon-drunk  
blue-pensieve dark blue-antisocial  
crimson-deadly light brown-sick  
green-neutral pink-giddy  
clear-scared glowing clear black-powerful  
  
Ginny placed the necklace around her throat and had to fight with the clasp before it would cooperate. She looked at the rest of her belongings. She had bought to of the mood necklaces and three mix & match outfits for herself and an anonymous person. She also bought a magical palmpilot, Hermione's Christmas present, a brromcare kit for Ron, and a complete set of Cheating Quills for Jordan. And for Harry....Well his present wasn't going to be one his playmate will ever forget.  
  
Ginny stood up and started trying on her new outfits. Each outfit came with a long strap purse. The first of the three was composed of a silver spaghetti strap tank top shirt, a black mid-thigh skirt , black knee-high boots and a black purse. The second was made up of an orange sleeveless shirt with a black skirt that extended just past her knee that had a slit up to her mid-thigh, that would have her mother screaming at her to take it back, black platforms and purse. The final was the more casual outfit. A 3/4 length emerald shirt with flare sleeves accompanied a pair of dark jeans with the words written in moving flames: Hell Hath No Furry Like A Woman Scorned. Along with a pair of hemp platforms and an emerald purse. This outfit was her favorite. It accented her figure and highlighted her hair, in a good way! So far Ginny had found 22 possible matches she liked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall waiting for the basket to arrive. The job was done with time to spare. He glanced at Ginny, she was talking and laughing with a boy he had seen before. Losing interest quickly he looked around his own table. Crabbe and Goyle were having a small food fight, and Pansy was sulking. She saw him staring and glared at him. ' Ooooh. Wonder what's her problem.' He gave a slight sneer in her direction. She quickly looked back at her food. 'Father probably told her to resist me... Can't say I miss it. She's a cow. In bed and out, so back to Weasel.' He looked back at Ginny, when suddenly a thought occurred to him. 'Bet Ginny's better than Pansy. Forbidden fruit always tastes better then…' he caught himself. 'That has to be the single sickest thing I have ever thought! Disgusting. A Weasley, with me! I sooner join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!' But the voice wouldn't go away, 'You know you want her.' It said. Draco was beginning to get a migraine from thinking…(A/N: I know from experience that these things do happen and thinking too hard causes some wicked headaches!!!) He looked up as he heard the rustling of wings. He smirked as three owls landed, two with a basket of fruit and the other, a snowy owl, carried a card. The entire hall looked up to see the birds land in front of Ginny. To Draco's observations she seemed nonplussed by the stares she was receiving. He saw her friend hand her the card, then ask who it was from. She immediately became angry when she read the name of the sender. Ginny balled up the letter, threw it to the ground and stepped on it. She then proceeded to grab a cursed apple, take a bite, and throw it a Potter, but when she went to storm off she doubled over in pain. Suddenly she was gone. All that was left were her clothes, when a little red and gold weasel cautiously made its way out of the left sleeve. The entire hall watched silently. The teachers were too stunned to respond. So naturally Granger stepped in. 'Granger to the rescue.' Draco thought callously.   
  
Hermione screamed, "Finite Cantatum!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A naked Ginny shook visibly as she looked around the hall shear humiliation. Her senses were numb. From far away she could hear the cat calls and laughter from the Slytherin table, but it was as if she were under water. She looked at the Gryffindor table. First to Ron, then to Hermione who was standing with a shocked look on her face, she glanced and Harry who's eyes were falling out of his head. Her eyes finally settling on the Slytherin table, to Draco's surprise right at him. She saw something flicker in his eyes… Before she could even think about what she saw there was a cloak being wrapped around her. She looked up to see Jordan leading her out of the Great Hall. She was wrapped in his cloak and he was holding her clothes. They were walking quickly. She didn't realize her surrounding until she was in her dorm. She closed the curtains around her bed and grabbed a pair of baggy army pants, and a black tank top. Jordan waited outside while she got dressed. He was still in the room, just outside of the curtains, it was comforting to have him there. As she pulled the tank top over her head she started wondering what that look in Malfoy's eyes was. When she heard Jordan talking.  
  
"What are you thinking Gin?" he said through the curtain.  
  
She slowly pulled the hangings back. She was surprised to see him lying on Trisha's bed. Thankfully none of her roommates were there. No doubtedly they would be soon though, asking Ginny about what happened. She didn't really want to deal with that.  
  
"Uh…Gin, you in there?"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking about how I don't want to deal with the world right now. And wondering how funny Harry must have thought it to be that I turned into a freaking weasel… Oooh I'll get him for that! I can't wait to see what he thinks of his Christmas present!" By this point she had started turning red.  
  
"Ginny…Ginny calm down. You know him, I doubt he'd do this to his best friends little sister. Ron would kill him!"  
  
"Ugh, you're right…You're always right!" She collapsed onto her bed. Suddenly she knew. She sat up quickly and said quietly, more to herself than to Jordan, "It was Malfoy!"   
  
"Well I could have told you that!" Came a new voice. She instantly recognized as Harry's.  
  
"And how, Potter would you have known that?" Ginny asked the air.  
  
"Wait a minute…. Harry's in here? And he's invisible… How long have you been here and who were you watching!?" Jordan asked, visibly angry.  
  
Ginny caught his meaning and kicked the air in front of her. Luckily Harry was standing right in front of her. She didn't know what she kicked but she knew from the groan that it hurt. "You sick…perverted…pillock! By the time I'm done with you you'll be the Boy That Died From Looking In the Mirror!" She kicked again. This time she heard a thud, and saw a hand appear. She pulled the cloak off Harry. He had a bloody nose and was clutching his stomach. "What the HELL are you doing here! Didn't see enough at Dinner so you came for an encore???"  
  
"It's not like that at all! Yes I was here but I've been over there the entire time!"  
  
"Harry get out. It was nice of you to come… Oh wait. No it wasn't." Jordan said venomously.   
  
"Hey! I was just making sure you weren't taking advantage of her!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"I can't believe you! The only time you even know I'm here is when you think I'm in trouble!!!! You don't even trust me with Jordan! Christ Harry, I'm not 11 anymore! You don't have to be my guardian. You and Ron can stop with the 'She's too young' cause that's BULL!  
Jordan is my best friend, while you, Oh leader of the Dream Team, are nothing to me. Now leave before I end up cursing you." She saw him disappear under the cloak and a moment later she heard the door slam shut. She walked up to Jordan and whispered in his ear, " Don't take this the wrong way but the only way to know he's gone is if I kiss you. If he's here he'll make himself known, if not then we can continue talking." She leaned in and gave him her most passionate kiss. Suddenly she heard a sharp intake of breath from two corners in the room. She smiled, then whispered to Jordan, "You take that corner, I'll take this one." She walked to the left corner while Jordan went to the right. "HARRY POT-" But the person under the cloak wasn't Harry Potter. Jordan was standing by Harry. The person under the cloak by Ginny was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooo glad you guys waited because guess what! You'll be getting little surprises about Ginny and Draco and a few other characters…. But that's for future chapters. I've got an Evil Ninja Monkey named Mr. Bo Jangles that sits on my shoulder and tells me what to write in these 'authors' notes'…. He sounds a little like Tommy Chong. (If any of you have ever seen 'Up In Smoke' or just live in America… Cheech and Chong!) No I'm not a pot-head but they're really funny! I know I know! Get to writing the next chapter yah freak!!!!! Now I'm gonna give you a little treat! At the end of this A/N I'm going to give you a little preview of next chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Well ok here's the deal….. My computer internet access has been down, hence the wait, so I'm just going to name the names I know so here goes…. Adela_H , Trish, jenn, and well everyone!  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, stop! Please stop!"  
  
"What do you want!? Can't you see I don't want to talk to you. You ruined my life, and you expect to come to me and tell me you love me and I'll just melt into your arms and it'll be all sunshine and singing birds and cupcakes and ROSES! That can never happen. I don't even want it to happen! Just leave me ALONE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok thanks for reading…and waiting…and reviewing…and well you know, everything! I love writing and I love reading reviews so *cough*review*cough*…A.K.A. Hint! Hint! 


	4. She did WHAT?

Disclaimer: I only own characters that you don't see in J. K. Rowling's books. I also don't own The Da Vinci Code  
  
Everyone that reviewed- Thanks so much for being so patient.... I've been too busy the last oh... year or so. Sorry.  
  
Ginny did register what was going on. She finally snapped out of her daze when out of nowhere Harry and Jordan pinned Malfoy to the wall. Her instincts instantly took over. She smacked him as hard as she could just before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN A 6TH YEAR GRYFFINDOR GIRL'S DORMITORY? How did you even get up the stairs? Guys can't get to the girls rooms without floating."  
  
"So that's how you've been getting up here all these years... smart." Harry said to Jordan "I had to use my broom." He pulled out his Firebolt.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny said. "Do us a favor. SHUT UP! And you, Malfoy, explain to the class how u made it up those stairs."  
  
"What'll you give me for telling?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't push your luck. I have two good nerves left and you two" she said pointing to Harry and Draco. "are like two sumo wrestling tap dancers having a fucking field day on them."  
  
Jordan took this opportunity to add a little pressure to Draco's arm.  
  
"Alright! You win. It's called Hermes' Step. It's a spell. You know walk on wings?"  
  
"Well then get your winged ass out of my room before I decide to use your feathers in a pillow." Ginny hissed.  
  
I'll take you up on that offer. Oh yeah, Weasley, did anyone tell you, you look hot when you're pissed?" With that he pulled on his cloak and dashed for the painting.  
  
'What was that?' Everyone thought.  
  
'What the hell was I thinking saying that? Have I completely lost my mind or just mostly?' Draco thought as he made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Something in the back of his mind whispered, 'There's nothing like a red head to spark a fire in life.'  
  
"I'm sick... I have to be!" Draco cried aloud.  
  
"Well that would explain everything." He heard a voice behind him say.  
  
Ginny quickly rounded on Harry. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing in here? What is your malfunction? I already bloodied your nose, what you can't take a hint?"  
  
"Gin you're in here with a 16 year old guy alone. I wanted to make sure you'd be ok." Harry said weakly.  
  
"Harry Potter! I'm about to turn 16 I can look after myself AND Jordan is my closest friend in the world. I trust him a hell of a lot more than I do you. Especially now!" Luna hissed in assent. "Now get out! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry made for the door. Forgetting his cloak and broom, he reached the stairs just as he looked back and saw them in Ginny's hands. She smiled as the stairs smoothed out forcing Harry to slide into the Common Room. Once the stairs returned to normal Ginny walked down to the first flight and threw the cloak and broom at Harry who sat sprawled on the floor.  
  
Later Ginny sat on Jordan's bed holding Luna. Luna sat purring contently when something caught her attention at the window. She licked her chops and Ginny saw what she was eyeing. At the window was Hedwig with a rose in her beak and a note in her claw. Ginny walked to the window and relieved Hedwig of her burden, careful not to let Luna anywhere near the window. She smelled the rose and opened the note only to read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I'm sorry. I've been a complete ass the last few years and I wish to talk to you tonight. Meet me in the library at 7:30.Ti l then.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Ok that's strange." Ginny said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ginny handed him the note. "I guess I'll go. But what to wear? Uh a little help here please."  
  
Jordan just finished reading the note, looked up and said "The orange sleeveless with the skirt."  
  
"You're a doll!" she set Luna on his bed and kissed him on the cheek. "What would I do without you?" She ran out leaving him with Luna.  
  
"Well kitten, you think this will be one of those fairytale romances" Luna cocked her head to the side. "Nah, me neither."  
  
Ginny sat in the Great Hall aware that someone was watching her. Looking down the table she saw the trio in a deep discussion... as usual, but Harry wasn't looking at Ron or Hermione but at Ginny. He mouthed 'Are you coming?'  
  
Ginny nodded yes but not happily. She was still sore about everything. She looked at her watch. 6:30. Turning to Jordan she said "I have to go shower and get ready. I'll meet you later. Oh and if I'm not back by 8:30 come to the library and save me from Harry." Jordan nodded and Ginny headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
On her way out Ginny bumped into and very disgruntled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!"  
  
"Chill out Ferret Face."  
  
This earned her a dark look from Draco as he impatiently stormed into the Great Hall.  
  
"Gees!"  
  
Draco looked around the table. No Crabbe or Goyle to speak of. He sat at the end, as far away from Pansy as possible. Like a hound she caught his sent and was immediately by his side.  
  
"Draco I'm disappointed in you. Why are you acting this way? First with your father now you won't even touch me. Come back to us. You know we'll win in the end."  
  
"I wouldn't give you the time of day even before I left the graces of my father and his lackeys." He said as he grabbed food from the table and began to eat, careful to keep an eye on his old cronies. After he finished eating he left for the library. The one place he knew Crabbe and Goyle would never be found in.  
  
At 7:30 Ginny was sitting in the transfiguration section of the library. She didn't see Draco watching her from between two books. She sat reading a copy of a muggle book called The Da Vinci Code. She was distracted from her book by someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Harry standing there. She scowled to herself. "You wanted to talk to me?" she said coolly.  
  
"Uh, yes. Ginny... this is hard to say."  
  
'Spit it out' Ginny thought. "I love you."  
  
"Oh that's it. I am done with this bull. You're sick. Goodnight Harry." Ginny turned and stormed out of the library.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, stop! Please stop!"  
  
"What do you want!? Can't you see I don't want to talk to you? You ruined my life, and you expect to come to me and tell me you love me and I'll just melt into your arms and it'll be all sunshine and singing birds and cupcakes and ROSES! That can never happen. I don't even want it to happen! Just leave me ALONE!"  
  
Draco watched in stunned silence... so Potter does like the youngest Weasley. Draco didn't know why but this new information made him mad. 'What the bloody...' He was interrupted by a noise from the next row over. He peeked through the books only to find Pansy searching for him two aisles over. Draco quickly made his way out of the library and down towards the dungeons.  
  
Ginny started to walk again when Harry grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into an award winning kiss. Ginny melted before remembering who she was kissing. She bit down on his tongue.  
  
"OW! What the hell, Gin!?" Harry said with a slight lisp.  
  
Ginny wasted no time she punched Harry straight in the chest knocking him 5 ft onto his ass. "Next time listen when a girl says leave me alone." Ginny turned and walked back to the common room.  
  
Ginny gave the password to the portrait and walked straight to Jordan's room, flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow.  
  
"Uh Gin.... Not to sound terrible but would you mind coming back later, Jordan's not here right now."  
  
Ginny looked mortified. Picking her head up she glanced left to see the bodies of Colin Creevy and Jessica Stalle lying in the bed next to Jordan's.  
  
"I AM SO SORRY!" Ginny yelled as she scurried out of the room. When she got to the bottom of the staircase she ran right into Jordan. "Uh... you might not want to go to your room. Colin has.... Ahem, company."  
  
"Let me guess... you walked in on him and Jessica snogging."  
  
"Of course! Tonight I'm just disaster prone!" Ginny sighed. "Come one let's go to my room." Ginny spotted Harry coming through the portrait. "I'll explain there." 


	5. Think Harry, Think!

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda! You know the story... I own none of it.  
  
Special Thanks to every one of you bored people that reviewed... and EXTRA Special Thanks to those who's fingers were broken so badly they didn't/couldn't review... your support brings tears to my eyes... oh no wait that's just remnants of the sand man. Again I beg.... Review! For the love of Ramen Noodles! Now that I've graveled... on to the show. Ps I'm doing this in Harry's POV  
  
Harry couldn't believe how dumb he was. All those years he ignored her... but this summer. 'Well at least I don't have to answer to Ron.' Harry thought grimly. He felt as if his stomach were a glacier and his heart a volcano. His insides were wriggling in slow motion and a migraine was beginning at his temples. "She looked sooo good in that outfit tonight..." 'She looked good in that little black tank top too.'  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry stood talking to Hermione and Ron in the Weasley house kitchen. A small creak in the stairs sounded and they all looked up. Harry was stunned... he knew it was Ginny. But it wasn't Ginny. He quickly and calmly said, "Hey Gin." There was a light that radiated off of her. She was wearing a black tank top with a corset front and black flare pants. He caught himself and turned back to Ron before Ron could notice anything. He started talking to Ron who just glared at Ginny and kept talking about Puddlemere United.  
  
Hermione ignored them. "Hey Gin, how was your summer?"  
  
Harry wanted to know this too but pretended not to hear. But he didn't expect her to say "It was great until about 20 seconds ago." He saw her give Hermione a hopeless look out of the corner of his eye and storm into the kitchen. She grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and stomped off upstairs.  
  
"What's her problem?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione was about to say something when Ron piped up, "Her? Nothing! She's just upset because I was yelling at her a minute ago for messing with my quills."  
  
"What's the big deal about it? They're just quills."  
  
"Yea well I don't feel like having 'Virgin' turn up every time I try to write a report."  
  
"What?!" Harry choked out.  
  
"It's not that funny, mate." Ron said turning a little red around the ears. "You know she never would have been able to do any magic if Dumbledore hadn't lifted the law, so we could defend ourselves."  
  
Hermione snorted, "True but you can't say you don't enjoy being able to use silencing charms on Pig."  
  
"She's got a point... plus it's great seeing the look on Dudley's fat face when I levitate his drink away from him. The first time I did it he didn't even know I was there and fell over in his chair; started screaming about a ghost in the house." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yea that's worth it but Ginny's going to drive me bonkers." Ron sighed.  
  
"She's you lil sis, it's her job." Harry said thinking 'Ginny's Ron's little sister... You can't like Ron's little sister.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry sat drinking Butterbeer in the kitchens reminiscing on every encounter he'd ever had with Ginny when he felt a small tug on the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Does Harry Potter want anything to eat? Dobby can get him some chocolate or some pudding. Maybe some Treacle Tart?" Dobby asked watching Harry closely.  
  
"No Dobby I'm fine. But I would like another Butterbeer if it's ok." Harry sighed.  
  
"As you wish, Harry Potter." Dobby left.  
  
Harry watched as Dobby glided away, still thinking about Ginny. Harry knew she'd gotten over him in his 5th year when she dated Michael Corner, but he had hope, when he saw her in the Weasley's kitchen this summer, that her getting over him had been short lived. 'I guess not.' Harry thought dismally.  
  
Harry thought of everything that had happened since he'd been at Hogwarts. Only one girl had ever had him thinking this much... Cho. 'So many memories.' She'd put him through the ringer in his 4th year when she went to the dance with Cedric. Then in his 5th year they went out at she became a nonstop faucet of tears. And just last year he'd found himself with her in the Gryffindor Boys Bathroom.  
  
Harry was changing into his pajamas when something occurred to him. Ginny said something over the summer.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry was stunned and curious, "What'd I do?!"  
  
"After you leave maybe I'll tell Ron or maybe I'll tell Cho Chang!" Ginny sneered.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Oh God she knows!"  
  
So what did everyone think? I know I know... Kind of cheesy how I put it in Harry's POV and I KNOW I KNOW you still want to see where that body snatchers thing goes.... You'll see soon enough! I promise! Cross my heart and hope you die... I mean I die.... Ok well I wanted to stop here... now tell me what you think please... I haven't gotten any reviews since I put out my 3rd chapter.... I want to hear what you have to say. See you next chapter...  
  
XOXO,  
  
Jen 


	6. The Cat's Meow Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter... Jordan and THE CAT Luna are mine.  
  
Ok guys I'm going to have Luna Lovegood in here too... and you might just read about a certain spell I've been promising but you'll have to check it out for yourself.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jordan sat on Ginny's bed trying to let her ranting sink in. So far all he'd found out was that Harry said something he should not have, though what, Jordan hadn't the foggiest idea.  
  
"Then he expects me to come running like I'm some... CHO!" Ginny screeched. "The nerve! ARRRGH!"  
  
"GINNY! STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Jordan yelled. Ginny stopped and Jordan continued. "Gin, do me a favor please. Slow down and start from the beginning. You went to meet Harry then what?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and started all over again. "I got there and I was waiting. He came in and was stuttering and I told him to spit it out and he did and I walked out and he came after me-"  
  
"Gin! What did he say?"  
  
"That he loves me. Why would he say that? So anyways he ran after me and I yelled at him and then I came back and went up to your room and just my luck Colin and Jessica were being all hot and bothered with each other." Ginny huffed out finally collapsing on the bed by Jordan. She stared at the ceiling fuming. "And on top of everything I got that letter from my parents this morning and I won't be able to open it until next weekend."  
  
"Well it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Why don't you just bring it with you and we can chill in one of the little cafés. Besides we need to ask Fred and George how you 'present' is doing."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Draco walked back to his room, passing few people on the way to the dungeons. He did happen to run into an odd looking 6th year reading an upside down Quibbler paper. 'That girl's loony!' He told the common room wall the password and walked through the passage leading to his room.  
  
He blinked and saw only red with gold and brunette highlights. 'She looked so delicious in that outfit!' a little voice said. 'No, not this again.' He blinked again and saw golden pearl-like eyes. Again and he pictured luscious pouty lips. 'Oh damn. I've got to stop this!' Draco quickly rummaged through his books and found the one he was looking for. He flipped through the pages, finding what he was looking for he looked at his watch, 10:38 pm. 'Tomorrow's Wednesday, and there's not point in doing the spell now, I'd never get to enjoy its effects so I'll just set my alarm for 6. 'Goodnight Weasley.'  
  
Ginny sat on the floor of her room thinking. Her hysterics earlier left her with a small migraine. It was already almost 11 pm and Jordan had long since left; all of her roommates were asleep in their beds but Ginny had had no luck sleeping so far. She finally gave up and fell into a disturbing sleep.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ginny stood in a dark chamber. Red, purple, green, blue, silver, and orange flames hovered over identical white candles. Across the chamber stood a little girl in a flowing white dress. The little girl had white hair with underlying red streaks. Her eyes were the most peculiar color, amethyst with silver and gold flecks around the center. The girl looked no older than 5 and yet her eyes told the story of the ages. The little girl spoke in Spanish, "Feud debe terminar. Las dos familias deben hacer uno y los enemigos colindados." Then she continued in French, "Le monde tourne avec la haine, mais il meurt lentement avec le manque d'amour." And then in Italian, "Si trova con voi per cambiare questo, per conservare il mondo da questo destino terribile." And finally Portuguese, "Você deve vir amar seu somente ódio." Ginny didn't know what hit her. The entire statement was gibberish but she heard the meaning loud and clear. She staggered as if slapped and when she reopened her eyes Ginny found herself standing. There was nothing above or below her, just water. The water was crystal clear yet somehow almost pitch black. Ginny was in a white gown with sheer hunter green layers. She tried to breath but only got a mouthful of water. Ginny started suffocating; she swam up for what seemed like ages still unable to breathe before she stopped. Her body went limp and lifeless.  
  
"Ginny, wake up!" Ginny felt herself being shaken by two strong hands. "Come on, Gin. Wake up." Ginny's eyes snapped open and she swallowed as much air as she could before leaning over the side of her bed and vomiting. When she'd finished she looked around to see her roommates looking at her and Jordan rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
"Ginny what were you saying?" Jordan asked. "What do you mean? I wasn't even talking in my dreams." Ginny said quietly, afraid she'd be sick again. "You said something in what sounded like Spanish but then you completely changed languages... what were you saying? And how do you know so many languages?" "I don't." Ginny said in a whisper.  
  
The alarm clock slowly crept up to a deeply sleeping Draco. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! MOVE IT LAZY BONES!!! MOVE YOUR BLONDE ARSE!!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"Then open your eyes! You've got work to do."  
  
'Oh yea!' Draco sat up and grabbed the book. Flipping through the pages he quickly read the last few directions: Say incantations then the person's name then say the incantation and the name of the animal you want them to become. "Hmmm which animal should I choose? Potter's owl- no; my owl- no; Neville's toad- no; the giant squid? Nah, that would be too weird. Her cat! What's that animal's name? Fluffy, Tiger, Luna, Luna! Well here goes. Ticto Anaya Ginny Weasley Ticto Anaya Luna!" Draco yawned. "Well this ought to be good. Now I wonder what's for breakfast."  
  
Ginny had just fallen asleep when she sat bolt upright. Breathing heavily she tried to stand. Her bowels were on fire. The pain was immense, her sides ached and every hair on her body stretched and changed color. She began to shrink and just before she fell to the floor Luna ran into the room. They looked identical, both at the same stage of metamorphosis. Ginny continued to shrink until she was a fluff ball and when she looked up to her horror she was looking down at herself or at least Luna was. Ginny's first thought was 'Oh Shit!'  
  
She jumped on her bed and Luna knelt to look her eye to eye. "I'm hungry and I've always wondered what human food tastes like, lets get to breakfast. But first, what to wear?" she when to the wardrobe and pulled out an emerald bikini top and Ginny's black jean flares. 'You can't wear that you'll get me expelled!' but it was too late Luna was gone. 'This can't be good.'  
  
Luna reached the Great Hall just about the time the doors were opening. She floated in and sat at the nearest seat. It wasn't long before someone noticed her attire. A 7th year Ravenclaw boy waltzed up to Luna and asked if the seat next to her was taken, she said no and he took a seat never looking away from her. He started flirting and she ignored his cheesy lines until he said something that interested her.  
  
"You know I'd always thought you were Harry's property the way he looks at you but I don't see him around."  
  
'Hmmm I want to play a little game.' "Oh you didn't know? I'm not the kind of girl that sits around and waits for a guy." She ran her index finger down his jaw line. "I take action." She giggled and left the Great Hall. 'This is fun.'  
  
Ginny walked out down the hall to the dungeons hoping she could hide down there until this nightmare was over. She was passing a wall when it opened up. She ducked in a shadow until the person left. 'That must be the Slytherin Common Room.' Ginny waited for the next person to come out. It just so happened to be Malfoy. 'Who better to snoop from than the Devil himself' she thought. She slinked through the wall just as it closed.  
  
The Common Room was dark and cold. Nothing like the warm and inviting Gryffindor Tower. She looked around until she saw Pansy walk down a flight of stairs. She followed keeping in the shadows. Pansy knocked on a wooden door.  
  
"Draco? It's time for breakfast. Draco? Are you in here? She opened the door and walked inside. Ginny waited until Pansy was inside to sneak in behind her and hide under Malfoy's bed, peeking out only when she heard Pansy leave with a last, "I guess not."  
  
'I wonder what dirty little secrets Draco Malfoy has hidden in here. But where to look first?'  
  
Ginny looked under the bed where she's hidden only to find a silver cloak lying up near the headboard. She then jumped on top of his dresser and examined its contents. A strange clock with a mouth, a couple of spell books, and a wide assortment of hair and face care products. 'This boy does love to look his best.'  
  
Draco rounded the corner to see a mass of red hair strut out of the Great Hall in the most provocative outfit he'd ever seen. 'I guess this means it worked. Oh no.' She'd spotted him and was making a beeline to him. Just as he thought she was going to walk up to him and scratch him or whatever it is cats do, she veered to the left and up the stairs, but Draco distinctly felt her graze his shoulder. He didn't have the reaction he thought he would. Lately the Weaselette's touch made him feel fire but when Luna touches him, nothing happened. "I guess that means it was just a fluke.' He thought, when a little voice in the back of his mind chuckled, 'I wouldn't be so sure.' Draco looked back to where Luna was just standing but she was gone.  
  
Luna made her way up 2 flights of stairs when she knocked into someone tall. She looked up. She knew him but deep down she hated him... but that just meant it would be more fun to play with him. She purred and asked in a sultry voice, "Going somewhere Harry?"  
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers? ME TOO! But that's just it I'm writing this and you're not and I'm tired as hell and, well you might be too but it's late here and I'm going to bed so you'll just have to wait until I put out chapter 7 to see what happens when the kitten strikes out at the male population of Hogwarts.  
  
Big Thanks to aliceghost and babystyles... you two are the only ones that have review for anything past the 3rd chapter so far so in return you get an air cookie the size of Rhode Island to split. Enjoy!  
  
Anyways I bet you'd like to know what all the language changes were about... you'll just have to see and find out... or maybe you can't wait and you go to dictionary.com and get it translated... well all I have to say to you people is: CHEATERS!!!  
  
XOXO,  
  
Jen PS Just because I thanked them for reviewing doesn't mean you don't have to so start typing! 


	7. The Cat's Meow Part 2

Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own anything. J.K. Rowling has it all. But if I did own it I wouldn't have killed Sirius! tear  
  
Ok quick note before I start ramora13 I looked at the type and you were right I must not have switched the language setting. Thanks for catching that.  
  
By the way has anyone figured out what it means? You yes you in the front with the keyboard. Have you figured it out? No? No you haven't. Ok what about you in the second row. Oh you have! That's great, just do me a favor and don't spill anything yet. Not just yet at least I want the rest of the class to figure it out on their own.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Look Ginny about last night, I'm sorry I never should have- Um, Gin are you ok?" Harry asked; he'd never seen her dressed this way. It looked good, but Ron would have a cow. "What are you wearing? Ron's going to shit twice and die if he sees you wearing that!" Harry didn't know what happened next but before he could stop anything Ginny had dragged him into an empty classroom.  
  
"You don't like my outfit? Well, then maybe I should take it off." She made to undo the ties but was stopped.  
  
"Don't! Leave it on."  
  
"I know, don't leave it on. I'm taking it off see." She let the top fall off.  
  
Harry gasped and stared for a moment. He caught himself and said "No put it back on." He almost couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"I don't want to." Ginny said. She grabbed her hair and slowly pulled it over and around her right shoulder. She looked deep into Harry's eyes and she saw something flickering red behind they green. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a desk, slowly closing the gap between them. She sat on the desk with her legs wrapped around him.  
  
Harry let Ginny do whatever she wanted to. He didn't want to stop her even though he knew it was wrong. She unbuttoned his collar and began nibbling on his Adam's apple. She moved his hand and placed them on her waist, then moved to run her fingers through his hair. She moved her lips up to his ear and continued nibbling. Harry groaned in pleasure, he wasn't thinking with his brain anymore. Ginny giggled "Is that a scroll in your toga or are you just glad to see me?" but before he could answer she kissed his lips so lightly he didn't know if she really had until she did it again. Harry's hands moved up and began massaging her breast, she moaned only slightly. Ginny pulled Harry on top of her over the table. They stayed there until they were both breathless and late for class.  
  
"Good thing I closed the door" Ginny said. She pulled her top on and left the room without a word.  
  
Harry sat up. His brain started working again and he needed a really cold shower. Buttoning his shirt he left the classroom and headed toward Gryffindor Tower, and the Boy's Shower.  
  
The real Ginny sat on Draco's bed looking at and odd talisman she found in the corner under his invisibility cloak. It had an empty clasp on the on the right side that connected to another talisman. She'd seen it before. It was identical to the one sitting in her wardrobe in her room, with one difference, there was a small G engraved at the top of his talisman wear hers has a D. Her parents had always told Ginny she'd been born with the talisman in her right hand. No one knew what it was or the purpose it served. Ginny wasn't even aware there was another half. Ginny's thoughts turned to her dream. So many languages. 'The feud must end. The two families must become one and the enemies adjoined. The world turns with hatred, but it slowly dies with the lack of love. It lies with you to change this, to save the world from this terrible fate. You must come to love your only hate.' Ginny stared at the talisman. I was in the shape of the left side of a broken heart. Ginny's piece resembled the right side. 'That's just great... I'm destined to fall in love with ferret face. Could this week get any worse?' Ginny dragged the talisman back to where is was before and jumped back on Malfoy's bed. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco sat in the back of Defense Against The Dark Arts twirling his wand between his fingers. Professor Schmerzstange was teaching the class about how to defend themselves against Dementors.  
  
"Now class the Patronus Charm takes focus. Search you minds for you strongest positive memory and repeat after me Expecto Patronum!"  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" the class repeated. A few wisps of silver shot from everyone's wands. The Professor told them to practice on their own. On the third try Draco produced a clear Patronus in the shape of a dragon. 'Big surprise.' Draco thought.  
  
"Um Professor? May I go to the restroom?" Draco asked not intending to return.  
  
"What? Oh yes of course, you are excused."  
  
Draco walked out into the hall as Harry turned the corner heading away looking very flustered. "Hey Potter, what are you doing out of class? I thought the Dream Team doesn't skip. Granger would have kittens if she found out you were walking around when class is in." Draco said in a sing- song voice.  
  
Harry stopped and turned. "Shut it Malfoy." Harry turned and walked away, ignoring Malfoy's quip of, "Oh how original."  
  
Luna turned the corner and saw Malfoy. 'Ooooh. Let's see what happens when you charm a dragon.' Luna walked up to Draco without a sound, stood just to his right and grazed his left shoulder with her finger quickly pulling it back when he turned to his left. Draco turned to his right and faced Luna.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm bored. Harry's not really any good at keeping a girl occupied for very long. " Ginny purred.  
  
"How is that my problem?" Draco drawled glad to hear this about Potter.  
  
Luna ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "I thought we could entertain each other."  
  
"Not likely Luna."  
  
"Oh come on you know- wait why didn't you can me Ginny?" Luna snapped. "So you did this. Clever but I wouldn't underestimate Gin; she's not as innocent as you think. And she'll seek revenge if she ever finds out this is your doing." She smiled. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."  
  
"What do you mean we? You're going to wreak havoc for the next," he looked at his watch, "oh 8 hours. Before the real Ginny starts shedding and you grow a tail."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Kitten, this isn't permanent." Draco smirked.  
  
"Well that blows!"  
  
Draco's smirk widened. He turned and left.  
  
Luna stood there for a moment before turning and walking down the staircase. When she reached the bottom step the bell rang. The hall was soon filled with students all walking to their next classes.  
  
"Ginny! Hey where were you last class?" Jordan asked walking up to her. "And WHAT are you wearing? I know you're going for sex kitten but that's just plain slut. Here wear this." He handed her his cloak.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Uh gee, so you don't get yelled at by Flitwick. Come on we'll be late." He said and dragged her to Charms. They sat in the back of the class. "So where were you earlier?"  
  
"Around. I can go somewhere without you can't I? What am I your lapdog? Do I have you follow you everywhere?" Luna hissed.  
  
"Well no but you never miss class unless it's important. I was just wondering what was up." Jordan said slightly hurt by her tone.  
  
"Well I was with Harry." She said coolly. "There now you know what I was doing. Happy?"  
  
"What did he want now?"  
  
"Oh I just dragged him into a classroom and snogged the hell out of him. It was pretty fun. I can't show you how it was done."  
  
"Um no I'll pass. Are you ok? You're acting really weird today."  
  
"I just feel free ok, you sound like Harry."  
  
"Now class today we're going to continue practicing the Babel Charm. Choose your partners and remember the incantation: Bablio." Professor Flitwick squeaked from on top of a pile of books.  
  
"Ginny where's your wand?"  
  
"Oh the wand, I forgot it!" Luna gasped.  
  
"Hold on I'll get it. Professor may I be excused for a moment?"  
  
"Of coarse Mr. Cornwall."  
  
Jordan disappeared outside and came back in a second later with Ginny's wand in his pocket. "Here, you'd be surprised what you can get with a summoning charm." He handed her the wand. "Oh and, Bablio!"  
  
Luna was hit head on with the charm and when she opened her mouth to speak all anyone heard was gibberish. 'Well since no one understands me I might as well say some things about them' "You know your pictures that had cat piss on them. That was me! And your shredded copy of the Quibbler Luna that was me too! And you" she shot at Jordan, who quickly removed the charm, "if you don't remove this charm now I will shred you wand and piss on it!"  
  
"Ms. Weasley! Please watch your language." Professor Flitwick reprimanded.  
  
"Bite me, midget." Luna growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
Jordan ran after her and grabbed Luna's arm dragging her into an empty classroom and locking the door. "What the hell is up with you today? You skip class, you yell at me, you forget your wand, and now you freak out on a teacher and storm out of the room. What is going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"I'm just tired of being what everyone wants me to be. I'm my own ca--- person. Now let me out." Luna fumed.  
  
"Fine but you've got to chill out." Jordan stated calmly. "Come on class is almost over and we don't have anymore until after lunch. Let's get you to the tower and you can soak in a nice long bath."  
  
Luna hissed. "No bath!"  
  
"Ok you can skip the bath. What do you want?" Jordan asked carefully, afraid of the answer.  
  
"How about a back message." Luna smiled and Jordan sighed in assent.  
  
Ginny's dreamless sleep was interrupted by flashes and memories; two matching talismans coming together. She awoke suddenly as she heard a doorknob turn. 'Oh damn!' She streaked under the bed as the person entered the room. Ginny could see black boots from under the bed and knew this wasn't Pansy. 'Don't look under the bed. Don't look under the bed!' The boots made their way right in front of Ginny and the owner threw himself on the bed. The bed sagged a little in the center.  
  
'To think Luna had the nerve to try to chase after me.' Draco snorted. He looked at his watch. '1 hour till lunch, 2 hours till class. I think I deserve a nap.' Draco rolled over and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Ginny lay under the bed waiting for Draco to fall asleep. His breathing slowed, 'Now's my chance.' She made for the door when Draco murmured something that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me? I need... come back Gin." He mumbled. "I need you."  
  
Ginny turned around. Wanting to hear more Ginny slinked back under the bed just as Draco jerked awake.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted and sat bolt right up. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, putting his head between his hands. He looked up at the clock. 11:45. 15 minutes until lunch. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Draco stood up and started for the door. Once he'd left Ginny cursed herself for her curiosity. The door was closed again and she had lost her shot to get out. She thought about his last statement. 'That's what I'd like to know.'  
  
At The Same Time  
  
Jordan and Luna reached the common room entrance. "- I mean come on Gin, you've never told of a teacher in your life, and Flitwick didn't deserve that! Besides I was trying to cheer you up I thought maybe being able to speak in tongues would have you in stitches." The Fat Lady cleared her throat making it clear she was getting annoyed waiting for them. "Oh Fiddlesticks!" Jordan said exasperated. The portrait swung forward and they made their way in. Jordan pointed his wand at himself, "Airius. So now back to what I was saying," Jordan took Luna upstairs. "what is wrong with you today, you're like a completely different person. The Ginny I know would never go to class wearing her bathing suite top as a shirt. She would never have made out with Harry Potter!" Jordan finished. "Now you're going to go take a shower and I'm going to pick something for you to wear."  
  
"No way you'll make me look like a nun!" Luna whined.  
  
"No I'll make you look sexy but tasteful. Oh yea Gin," Jordan was thinking about her nun comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's black and white and black and white and black and white?"  
  
"What?" Luna asked sarcastically.  
  
"A nun falling down a staircase." He threw a crimson tank top and a pair of girl's black and red Tripp baggy pants. He sat on the closest step, took the charm off of himself and prepared for a ride.  
  
Luna didn't like baths or showers, they got her fur wet and it was terribly uncomfortable. "Humans and their showers, what muffins!" she walked into the Girl's Bathes. Deciding on a shower instead of a bath she stripped and stepped into one of the stalls. Turning the cold water knob first she screamed at the icy jet of water that shot out at her. "DAMNED HUMANS AND THEIR RUDDY SHOWERS!!! BLOODY PLANKS!" She turned the hot water knob all the way around and was scalded by torrents of steaming hot water. "OH FUCK! OW OW OW!!!!" She turned the water off. "Ok let's try this again." She slowly turned both knobs a little and a small amount of lukewarm water trickled from the nozzle. She turned a little further and found the perfect temperature and amount of water. Luna quickly understood why humans liked showers so much. The warm water soothed her muscles. She let out a little sigh as she turned the water off a half an hour later. Grabbing from the large pile of neatly folded red and gold blanket sized towels she wrapped a red one around her torso and walked back to her room. Going through her trunk she pulled out a matching emerald bra thong set. Putting on her clothes she walked down to the common room to find Jordan finishing a potions essay. Upon her arrival he set the parchment aside and she asked "What class is next?"  
  
"Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures, and then History of Magic and we're done." Jordan said rolling up the parchment and sticking it in his bag. "Ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yea I could do with a little bit of kibble." She said.  
  
"A little bit of what?" Jordan asked  
  
"Food. You know that stuff people eat." Luna covered quickly. "Let's go."  
  
Draco sat at the table thinking about his dream. He had been chasing after a woman in a white and hunter green dress. Her red locks flowed behind her like silk. He tried to catch her but the faster he ran the farther ahead she got. He knew it was Ginny. He couldn't shake the thoughts that were running through his head. A little pang of guilt hit him in the chest as he watched Luna walk through the doors with Jordan. He wondered where the real Ginny was and what she'd been up to all day. 'She's probably scared out of her mind right now, and it's your fault!' That damned little voice sounded. 'Why should I care about Gi-Weasley!?' 'Oh gee because you like her.' 'Nope not possible.' 'No it's possible, just not probable. You do, you like her. Admit it.' 'No.' 'Come on, you'll feel loads better.' 'Not happening, because I don't like her.' 'Do to.' 'Do not.' 'Do.' 'Don't.' 'Do.' 'Don't.' 'Don't.' 'DO!' 'HA you DO! You said it yourself!' 'Oh damn... fine but that changes nothing. She is still a Weasley and I am still a Malfoy.' He checked his watch. 'And now I'm a Malfoy that needs to get to class.' He left for Potions.  
  
Draco sat in the back of the room behind Potter and his groupies. Once Draco was done with his work he looked over at the trio. "Hey Potter did you enjoy the Weaselette's outfit as much as I did this morning?"  
  
Harry didn't look up he just hissed, "Shut it Malfoy."  
  
"What's he on about?" Ron asked going red.  
  
"Nothing Ron ignore him." Harry whispered.  
  
"Your little sis, and her daring little number this morning. Had a couple of people wanting all over her. Right Potter?" Draco smirked.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. He's just being dead from the neck up."  
  
"Oh am I. Ron you might want to look into how you best friend thinks of you little sister."  
  
"What's he talking about? Did something happen between you and Ginny?" Ron asked dangerously.  
  
"I don't know what he's talking about." Harry said adding in a very low mumble, "I just fancy her."  
  
"You what?!" Hermione and Ron yelled simultaneously.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape shot, and they all quieted. Harry looked at his watch, Draco following suite saw that it was 10 till 4. Just one more class then an hour until dinner.  
  
'What about Ginny?' 'What about her?' 'She probably hasn't eaten all day.' 'So.' 'So? Don't you remember the little chit-chat we had earlier? You like her. Aren't you worried?' 'No, missing a day of meals won't kill a girl. She'll live.' The pang of guilt deepened. 'Aww you do care.'  
  
Ginny had again fallen asleep. She was only disturbed by the rumbling of her stomach. She'd been locked in here all day and now she was hungry. How much longer was this going to last?  
  
Ok everyone. I'm sorry but I'm tired and I've got homework to do so I'm letting you guys sit on the cliff. Just make sure you leave a review or I'll... I'll... well I'll cry. Yes I'll cry! Anyways, I might not update for the next week, I have a lot to do but I promise I will as soon as I can.  
  
XOXO,  
  
Jen 


	8. The Cat's Meow Part 3

Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Hey everyone. I know I took forever to update but my computer is being a bitch so bare with me. Do review, I get very conscious of what I write and I never think its good enough or what I'm doing wrong unless you tell me so tell me.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny sat up, looking around. 'Malfoy has to have something to eat around here! He's 17, rich, and a guy... teenage guys are always hungry. If I were Draco Malfoy where would I stash my vittles?' She started to sigh but smelled something oddly familiar. Sniffing around under the bed she found a hidden shelf in the underside of the bed. 'Ok so being a cat isn't all bad; the increased senses are definitely nice.' She thought. 'If this is permanent – no it can't be permanent.'  
  
Luna walked from Green House 4 towards Hagrid's Hut. Jordan didn't say anything when she started off in the wrong direction; he just grabbed her hand and complained about being late.  
  
"I wonder what Hagrid has for us today?" Jordan pondered out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked befuddled.  
  
"Well you know as well as I do, Hagrid's taste in creatures is not normal, or for that matter entirely safe." Jordan explained. Seeing this conversation was going nowhere he changed the subject. "So anything new on that box your parents sent you?"  
  
"Box? Oh the Box!" "Luna covered quickly. "Nope. I have no idea what it is so I'm going to chuck it in my wardrobe and forget about it."  
  
"Well you'll only have to wait till Saturday. They said you could open it on your birthday right?"  
  
"Uh, yea they did." Luna said quickly. "Are you sure we can't just skip this one class? I don't want to get hurt by anything Hagrid might think is cute."  
  
"You're going to class. What's with you? I know you're not a 'good girl' but you'd never ditch class, especially not Hagrid's."  
  
"Fine, I'll go to class but I'm not happy, just so you know." Jordan didn't have a chance to ask anymore they'd reached the rest of the class. Luna looked at a large enclosure. Inside was what looked like white scaled dogs. 'Dogs.' Luna hissed and one of the creatures let out a bawl like she'd never heard. It sounded like three different voices singing in rumbling unison. Luna didn't like the sound.  
  
"Alrigh, settle down. Now class, these beauties are called Nenstras. Can anyone tell us anythin 'bout Nenstras?" Hagrid looked around the class. "Ah Ginny. What 'bout you?"  
  
"Um, sorry I don't know a damn thing about these mongrels." Luna announced. Hagrid looked flabbergasted. Ginny had never said anything like that about a magical creature before.  
  
Jordan looked back and forth from Hagrid to Luna before quickly saying,"Um, Professor Ginny hasn't been feeling quite herself today."  
  
"Alrigh' but Ginny, behave or I'll be forced ta give ya a detention. Now Nenstras are righ' useful to the Ministry. Aurors use 'em to find blokes in disguise. Grea' round muggles too. When a muggle gets near one o' these chaps they sprout fur and take on the o'perance of a muggle Siberian 'usky. Now you're goin' to split inta pairs. Each pair grab a Nenstra. Now r'member these pups hunt by aura and instinct, they can spot a bad egg so if they growl at ya back 'way slowly and don' make any suddin moves."  
  
Jordan and Luna paired up; Jordan went to the enclosure and returned with one of the larger beasts. Upon seeing Luna the Nenstra began barking loudly and growling, baring its teeth. Luna jumped back hissing. Jordan struggled to control the Nenstra but lost his balance and fell letting it go. He quickly yelled for Hagrid while Luna ran around in circles screaming like a banshee. "Get this mutt away from me. Oh Bollix!" The Nenstra jumped up and Luna instinctively kicked the offending animal in the chest sending it flying into a large tree trunk. The Nenstra whined and collapsed at the base of the tree, unconscious. Luna growled and brushed herself off.  
  
"Uh, where'd you learn to do that, Gin?" Jordan asked astounded.  
  
Luna just glared at Jordan and hissed, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me skip!" At this the bell rang and Luna stormed up to the castle to History of Magic.  
  
Luna didn't stay awake long in class. Professor Binns was a floating lullaby. Luna dreamt of the Nenstra, and Jordan watched as her fingernails scratched lines in the desk.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the halls toward the Common Room. Their topic of discussion was Ginny. Hermione was trying to play Ref but to no avail. Harry was angry at Ron because he wouldn't listen to Harry and Ron was mad at Harry because he'd lied to Ron.  
  
"But I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you." Harry said.  
  
"But not telling me is just as bad and lying about it. She's my sister!" Ron countered.  
  
"Look I don't know why you two are so far around the bend about this. Ron who would you rather have date your sister, some shmuck you don't know or your best friend who you trust." Hermione tried to placate them.  
  
"Trust to be noble with my baby sister you mean?" Hermione nodded. "Hermione, you've met Harry's previous girlfriends... you don't honestly think he's that chivalrous do you?" Harry looked affronted.  
  
"What do you mean has she met any of my previous girlfriends? They're all fine young ladies." Harry beamed.  
  
"Yeah ok! Sure what about Trista? Jess? Lorette? Cho? Oh and my personal favorite D. Honestly Harry, who in Hades has a name like D.? Come on it's stupid really, and she was real bitch and a trollop. You really could have done better mate. It just goes to show that-"  
  
But Hermione didn't let him finish. She cleared her throat and shot Ron a rather nasty look that clearly meant "Shut it, before I do." "Ok we get the point but still. Ginny did like Harry until her 4th year and she likes him again now. Maybe" She caught a glare from Ron. "JUST MAYBE, they'll be good together. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"You really don't want to know the worst that's happened in the past." Harry said referring to the pregnancy scare he had with Jess that thankfully Ron didn't know about right now.  
  
"You know you're not helping your own case." Hermione sighed before turning and facing the Fat Lady.  
  
Ginny had hit the jackpot! Draco had more comfort foods stashed under his bed than a 16 year old girl with a lethal dose of PMS! She unwrapped a couple of chocolate frogs and spent the next 10 minutes chasing the hopping morsels around the room. When she'd caught them she started to pig out. 'These taste a lot different than I remember. Not bad but different.' After finishing off 3 Chocolate Frogs 2 Cauldron Cakes and 4 Liquorice Wands Ginny could just barely see her paws over her enlarged stomach. She laughed as she wiggled what would be her toes, and lying on her back she took one claw and carved 'Ginevra Weasley-Gryffindor' and below it she marked 4 tally marks and then 'Draco Malfoy-Slytherin' and scratched 2 tally marks, giving him credit for getting into her room undetected by her entire House. She lay there for a few minutes wondering why he was even in her dorm, and what was the deal with his dream earlier? Who was he talking about? She'd heard her name but he most definitely wasn't talking in his sleep about her. 'Ginevra Weasley don't you even think it. No I won't stand for this! You will not consider Draco considering You. In fact as your brain and your control system I am not even going to allow you to call him Draco... No he is Malfoy, always Malfoy!' 'Oh shut it you limey bint! You're all talk you know that! Ginny dear, don't listen to that stick. If you want him to be Draco, make him Draco.' Her heart chimed in. 'Matters of love-' 'I am not in love with Draco Malfoy. That would be suicidal! Sorry but it just can't be.' Ginny thought of her own free will. 'Just understand love, you can't control what's to come.' 'Watch me!' Ginny thought firmly.  
  
Jordan escorted a very drowsy Luna out of their History of Magic class. By the end of the class the words 'No Escape' were etched permanently into the desk. Just as they rounded the corner that strange girl reading the upside- down Quibbler walked past and collided head on with Luna. Looking up the girl gasped.  
  
"Who the... what the... Who are you?" she asked looking perplexedly at Luna.  
  
"Luna this is Ginny. You know, Ginevra Weasley." Jordan intervened. "She doesn't look that different from last year does she?"  
  
"No. No, no, no, no." This Luna girl kept repeating her ramblings as she quickly scurried away, leering back every few seconds.  
  
"Well that was something else." Jordan said but was silence from any other thoughts by the look on Luna's face. She looked absolutely dumbstruck, and what looked like worried? "Hey, you ok?" Jordan tapped Luna on her shoulder.  
  
Luna jumped about 2 feet in the air, snapping out of her reverie. "What was she talking about?" Luna thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know but she definitely got lost quick, didn't she?" Jordan mused. Her stomach rumbled. "I think you tummy is sending you messages." He put his ear to her naval. "Uh huh, yeah... got it. Your insides demand sustenance. Preferably now." He grinned.  
  
"Whatever." She huffed.  
  
As they headed down the stairs, Luna Lovegood stared out a crook in the wall. Something wasn't right.  
  
Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Looking down at his watch, it read 5:58. Glancing around the hall he saw no sign of the kitten. As if on cue she walked in trailed by a guy around 6 ft. Draco peered at his watch again and started counting down. '10..9..8..6' he looked up at Luna and they made eye contact. '4..3..2'  
  
Ginny quickly exited from under Draco's bed. Once again the feeling as if her innards were a raging fire, Ginny mewed and mewed. Soon her mews turned slowly to screams.  
  
Luna's eyes got round and she turned and streaked out of the Great Hall, Jordan closely in tow.  
  
"Ginny! Hey, where are you going?!" Jordan yelled after her. Luna just ran faster. She ducked into the nearest classroom. Standing at the door Jordan watched in horror as hair sprouted from every pore on Luna's body.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting." Came a voice from behind. Jordan turned to see Draco Malfoy standing just behind him. Disgusted Jordan stepped in the room and slammed the door in Draco's face. Turning back to Luna he found a small ball of fur amongst the discarded clothes.  
  
"Shit! Gin, what happened?" he grabbed the clothes from the ground and scooped up the mewing kitten. "You look like your cat." He said and exited the room. Thankfully Draco was gone. Looking around for signs of life and seeing none, Jordan rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ginny lay panting on the floor, she groaned, just realizing how cold Draco's room was with Luna's fur. Ginny wondered how the hell she was going to get out of here unnoticed, especially as she looked in the mirror at her in her beautiful birthday suite. "Oh Shit." I was great to hear her voice again, but that was beside the point. She was in the buff in DRACO MALFOY'S room. Grabbing under the bed she reached for the first thing she felt, a light silvery cloak... the same one she'd seen earlier. Throwing it over her shoulders she gasped when her body disappeared. "Leave it to Draco to have an invisibility cloak." 'Wait Draco? Where'd that come from?' Slipping the hood over her head she opened the door and made her way through the Slytherin Common Room, glad to be walking on two feet again. As she got to the entrance it opened revealing an amused looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I wonder what Virginia Weasley is doing with her catty self right now." He smirked at his own corny-ness.  
  
Ginny stood there stunned before running out of the open entrance. 'So it was Malfoy huh? He's dumber than I'd thought. He doesn't even know my real name either. What a prick! Well he'll learn soon enough not to cross Ginevra Weasley.'  
  
Ginny made her way up the stairs and through the corridors before meeting the Fat Lady. She stood for a moment trying to remember the new password; they'd changed it after the 'Slytherin Break-In'. 'Freezer Burn, Frozen Chocolate, Oh!' "Chocolate Burn!" She piped up... The Lady didn't even look up from her conversation with her neighbor, only swung open to reveal the common room. She rushed up to her room.  
  
As Ginny opened her door and flicked the hood from her head she saw Jordan holding Luna as if to inspect her.  
  
"Um, Jordan what are you doing with my cat?" Ginny asked warily.  
  
Jordan's head snapped in her direction. "Ginny!!!!" he ran to her and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Uh, Gin, where'd you get the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"I missed you too. I got it from Dra-Malfoy's room." She said, exasperatedly. "So what all did she do?  
  
"Plenty! But wait a tick.. You were in Malfoy's room... for how long?"  
  
"Pretty much all day; did you know he has a snack stash on the under side of his bed?"  
  
"No. So hold up, you were in Draco Malfoy's room all day and the juiciest thing you have to say is he has a 'snack stash'?"  
  
"Well no but you're not going to believe this." Ginny started relaying everything that had happened during her day.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat for a moment talking about Ginny's rush out. It had been a while and they were starting to get worried. Harry didn't want to say anything to get himself in trouble, and anything could set Ron off so Harry kept his mouth shut. Soon and awkward silence fell over the trio. Ron, still angry with Harry, wasn't looking anywhere near Harry's direction.  
  
Hermione finally snapped. "Hippocrites the lot of you! I swear if I weren't so in love with you," standing, she stabbed Ron in the chest with her nail, "and you weren't one of my best friends I'd drop you both in a second." She huffed and turned, storming out of the Great Hall, leaving a dazed Ron, a shocked Harry, and a bemused student body.  
  
Harry snapped out of his shock to hear Ron sputtering something that sounded a lot like "Sh-sh-sh... M-m-me... Sh-sh-sh..." and it continued like that until Harry reached over and poured the rest of Ron's pumpkin juice on his head. Ron's eyes got really wide as reality hit him. Hard. He turned on Harry, grabbing Harry's robes in his fists. "Harry!!! She likes me!" Ron whistled.  
  
"Um Ron, I think she said she more than likes you, mate. She said something about love." Harry grinned.  
  
"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- Love?" Ron asked hollowly. The shock starting to wear off, a small smile crept on his face. "She loves me." he whispered to himself. Harry just barely heard him but he got the jist of it.  
  
"So, uh, when are you going to ask her out?" Harry asked. This just sent Ron back into La La Land. Harry smiled at his fork and finished his dinner.  
  
Draco stepped in the doorway of his room. It was a mess. Ok so it was only a bunch of wrappers on his floor but in his room that was the equivalent of a bombshell. But that wasn't the problem. 'Who the Hell has been in my room? How long were they here? How long have they been gone? What did they want? What did they take?' He looked around his room; nothing appeared out of place other than the wrappers on the floor. 'They raided my room for my sweets stash?' he thought unbelievingly. Draco took out his wand and with a wave the offending items flew into the trash bin in the corner. Draco took a seat at his desk and grabbing a roll of parchment started on his Potions Homework.  
  
Draco's concentration was wavering and his attention span short. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on a talisman tucked under his bed. He'd been born with it in his left hand. He'd always thought of the 'G' engraved in it had meant greatness but as he looked at it now all he could think was Ginny.  
  
Ginny finished the tale with her stealing Draco's cloak, and hearing him practically admit he was responsible for everything.  
  
"So it was him? He was acting weird when you, er she changed." Jordan thought out loud.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But he wouldn't stoop that low. Yea he would. Damn, I should have known something was up, especially when Luna told off Flitwick."  
  
"What? No way!" It was too much. First off, turning into a cat isn't the first thing on her to-do list this morning, then being trapped in Draco Malfoy's room for the entire day while her cat waltzed around in her skin. Plus finding out that Draco might have the other half of her talisman. 'It's been a long day.' "Um, Jordan I know there's soo much to talk about but I could use a nice back rub." She shot him puppy eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Oh not the face. You know I can't refuse the face." Ginny started to pout. "Oh alright!"  
  
"Yay!!!" Ginny pulled off the rest of the cloak before quickly restoring it to her herself... "Uh, Jordan can you turn around?"  
  
"Oh sure." He turned and she got dressed, throwing the invisibility cloak under her pillow.  
  
Draco resigned trying to complete his homework. Throwing his quill down he prepared for bed, stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed. Just as he reached the perfect position, temperature, and was about to fall asleep some thing in his stomach dropped. Draco groaned. He had to pee. Not moving he weighed his options. He hadn't wet the bed since... well ever. Then again there was no way he was going to get to sleep easily if he didn't get up. 'When in doubt, the bladder wins out.' Draco thought on his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Ok you can turn back around." She was in a bra and a pair of black flairs that were huge at the bottom. She went to lay down on her bed. Jordan lay by her giving her a massage. She fell asleep there. Jordan kissed her shoulder and tucked her in.  
  
"I hope Malfoy has life insurance, cause he's going to need it when she gets done with him." 


	9. Presents from Hogsmeade

A/N: Hello everyone. Guess what! I'm updating... I know it's a once in a life time thing but I have a new chapter for your minds to digest. I don't know how long it'll be till I send the next one out but TO ALL MY REPEAT READING OFFENDORS: I love you like little old ladies need Depends!! And I'm sorry I know I'm already up to 9 chapters and I haven't even made it past Halloween, but I think you may forgive me when you read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD!!! But I don't own J.K. Rowling's story, so I'm dealing with that set back.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for the Hogsmeade trip. He still had to buy a costume for the Halloween Ball. He got out of bed slowly relishing in the sore feeling he got as he stretched. Draco made his way to the bathroom, anxious for a steaming hot shower.  
  
Jordan woke up everyone in the 6th year Girls' Dorms, everyone but Ginny. As the last girl left Jordan crept up beside Ginny's bed, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Gently shaking her limp form, he whispered in a sing song voice "Wakky wakky eggs and baccy." When she didn't so much as flutter he pulled a bull horn out of his pocket and plugged his ears. Placing one finger on the trigger he let out a blast that would have moved a mountain, but Ginny just rolled over and stuck a pillow over her head. Walking to the bathroom he grabbed a glass and filled it with water; he then placed a cooling charm on it to make it almost ice cold. Pulling back the covers on Ginny's bed he unceremoniously dumped the contents on her.  
  
Ginny shrieked, rolled and toppled out of the bed to lie in a heap on the floor. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
Jordan was rolling with laughter. Ginny drop kicked him, landing him on the floor right beside her. Still chortling, he looked up and a drenched redhead who was thoroughly brassed. "Well good morning, Sunshine." He smiled.  
  
Ginny just grumbled and walked into the bathroom before she killed her best friend: in need of a hot shower.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower and into his room. Dropping his towel to the floor he preformed a drying spell and pulled on a pair of boxers that said 'Delicate Equipment'. Going through his closet Draco pulled out a pair of black baggy pants with a spiked skull buckled belt and an emerald green tee shirt that read 'Atheism is a Non-Prophet Organization' in silver that clung loosely to his abdomen. Pulling his hair into a high ponytail it still reached the middle of his back. Draco grabbed his wallet and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom Ginny went straight to her wardrobe. She didn't see anything she wanted to wear. Clutching the towel closely incase it decided to fall she walk to the door and yelled, "Jordan get your ass up here.... Please!" She closed the door and walked back over to the wardrobe and pulled out a matching set of scarlet bloomers. She finished clipping the front snap when she heard a knock. "If it's Jordan you'd better get in here."  
  
At this the door opened and the brunette wearing baggy jeans and a shirt that read 'I am a dragon handler. If you see me running, try to keep up.' walked in. "You rang?" he said in a very Lurch-ish voice.  
  
"Oh a comedian today are you? Well than Mr. Hilarity do tell me what you think will be the best clown outfit I could wear today... you see I'm going to Hogsmeade to discuss an urgent ordeal with the Minister of the Mimes, and I do want to look smashing." She huffed still in only her knickers.  
  
Jordan just smiled. "As you wish." He looked into the open wardrobe. He grabbed out a pair of tight low rider jean extra flares and a black shirt with long bell sleeves, that exposed her mid drift, with writing on it that stated in white, 'My Aunts and Grandparents used to come to me at weddings, pinch my cheek and cry "You're next! You're next!" Well they cut that shit out when I started doing it to them at funerals.' He threw the clothes at her and said "There. Now get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast; don't forget the box."  
  
When Jordan had closed the door Ginny jumped off of her bed and quickly threw the clothes on , did a drying spell on her hair and a simple makeup spell on her face, and leaving her hair down around her waist, she checked the mirror liking what she saw. She grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs, out the portrait, and through the secret passages her brothers had taught her, determined to get to the Great Hall before Jordan.  
  
Hauling ass out from behind a tapestry she ran head on into a few strong chest, knocking her clean on her ass. "OOF. Sorry- Oh it's just you." She looked up from her position on the ground to see Malfoy looking down. "Look sorry I ran into you, but I've got to go."  
  
From somewhere behind her she heard Jordan, "So you were trying to beat me to Breakfast again."  
  
Ginny sighed and turned. "Busted."  
  
"Hang on, Weasley just shot out of the wall like a bat out of Hell just to beat you to the Great Hall?" Draco spoke. 'A very sexy bat at that.' 'Oh shut up Dr. Seuss!'  
  
"I'm not talking to someone that doesn't even know my first name." Ginny shot.  
  
Draco was taken aback. "I do so. You're name is Virginia." Draco smirked at his own knowledge.  
  
"Wrong." Jordan piped. He and Ginny left heading in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"Honestly," she said loud enough for Draco to hear. "Who would want the word 'Virgin' in their name?"  
  
Draco stepped out in to the cool September air. Walking out of Honeydukes, he headed to a little known part of Hogsmeade that held a shop calls 'Hallow's Evening Apparel' Draco walked in. Browsing through the selection of dress robs. He came upon a pair of deepest black velvet dress robes complete with lengthy hooded cape. He lifted the outfit from the hook and walked to the cashier. A small redhead stood behind the counter. In Draco's opinion she was 'cute'. 'But not Ginny.' The little voice drawled. 'I don't know what you mean.' 'Oh don't tell me you didn't feel what's the word? Hunger, when she told you off for not knowing her name.' 'That wasn't hunger it was... it was...' 'Ha it was love... no one has ever made you stutter.'  
  
"Um, Sir?" The young woman said, blushing slightly. "Sir!" Draco looked up. "She must really be something else." She sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The girl you're thinking about. She must be really special." The girl smiled.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Draco sneered.  
  
"Slightly hurt the girl looked back at the register. "You're total comes to 80 galleons and 6 sickles and a knut.  
  
Draco handed the clerk 81 galleons and left without his change. 'The nerve of that girl, thinking she could butt in on my thoughts. She has no idea what I was thinking about.' 'Oh? But then why was she right?'  
  
Ginny and Jordan sat in the back of a little Café in Hogsmeade. 'The Black Diamond' isn't well known, most of its occupants sat drinking coffee and smoking various brands of cigarettes. Ginny wasn't the smoking type but the soft smell of cherry tobacco that issued from a nearby wizard's pipe made Ginny feel nostalgic.  
  
"Come on Gin, let's see the bo-ox!" Jordan whined.  
  
'Alright, alright!" Ginny sighed. She took the box from the pocket of her robes. It wasn't very big. It looked to be the size of a small jewelry box and fit perfectly in her hand. A lock on the box had an inscription just above it reading 'YE KEH TSIDO OLB'. "What the hell does that mean?" Ginny asked pointing above the lock.  
  
Draco walked into his favorite Café. The moment he walked in he was hit with the pleasant aroma of cherry tobacco. He spied a redhead sitting in the corner with that guy he'd seen her with. 'Is that a twinge of jealousy I recognize?' That damned voice sang. He snuck up behind them not letting his presence known. Looking down he saw a box. It had something carved in the surface. Scanning his memory for every language he'd ever known he fell on one. Leonardo da Vinci's mirror writing. Reading backward he smirked.  
  
"I doesn't look like any language I've ever seen." Jordan admonished.  
  
"That's because it's written backwards." A voice drawled behind Ginny.  
  
She looked down, he was right? "Blood is the key." Ginny whispered. She took out her wand and muttered "Raziros." And tapped her index finger. It began to bleed and she placed it on the lock. To her surprise the lock gave a loud click and the box opened.  
  
Draco took a seat unnoticed.  
  
On the top was a note. Ginny opened the note to read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Happy 16th Birthday! You're father and I are so proud of you. You're a beautiful young woman. In this box are 10 invitations that you must give out; 2 to total strangers, 2 to distant friends, 2 to close compadres, 2 to people you love, and 2 to your enemies. The rest of the invitations have been sent but these must come directly from you. No Excuses!  
With all the love a parent can give,  
Mum and Dad  
  
Under the note were 10 envelopes, all scarlet with golden writing. Handing one of them to Jordan Ginny said, "Might as well give you this since you're already sitting here."  
  
"Don't I get one?" Draco smirked.  
  
"No why would you?" Ginny asked disgusted.  
  
"Well the letter says no excuses at the bottom and if I'm not mistaken I'm an enemy, one of your worst I might add." Draco smiled deviously.  
  
"Oh and what's stopping me from just giving this one to Potter and the other one to Pansy?" Ginny said painfully low and controlled.  
  
"Well one, you're already giving one to Potter, as a quote, unquote 'Loved One'. And you might very well invite Pansy but you don't hate her enough to be her enemy."  
  
"You know a lot for someone that doesn't think." Ginny glared. "But since it's your death wish, here." She flicked an envelope across the table where it landed neatly in front of Draco. "But remember, it's not my fault or my problem if you get what's coming to you."  
  
"Later, Kitten." Draco pocketed the invitation and left.  
  
"What a Pillock!" As soon as he was out of sight Ginny noticed Jordan poking her arm, which was beginning to get a little sore. "Ouch, hey how long have you been jabbing me like that?" She cried.  
  
"About 2 minutes now. You might want to read this." He handed her the invitation. It read:  
  
Ginevra Weasley  
Born: September 27th You are cordially invited to the Roast and Toast Prank Fest of the Birthday  
Girl Herself.  
Roast Date: December 12th  
This is a Birthday Celebration so please remember to wear something you  
will not mind getting blown up in.  
  
You will receive a portkey to the Celebration Location upon arrival at  
Platform 9 3/4 that will activate itself at 10:00 am the morning of the  
Party.  
  
Please keep this invitation as it is the only means of receiving a portkey.  
  
"What does it mean by 'Roast and Toast'?" Ginny asked Jordan.  
  
"It means people stand on stage and make fun of you because they love you. But you've got to be really open minded, they say some pretty hard stuff."  
  
"Oh what would they say? I'm perfect!"  
  
"But Gin-"  
  
"I'm perfect." She said pretending to be angry. Jordan just sighed in defeat.  
  
Ginny and Jordan entered Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Her face brightened up at seeing her brother, Fred, standing behind the counter grinning madly. "Oi Gin, go back into the store room. George has a few things that belong to you." She nodded. "Oh and I hope you still love surprises."  
  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow, but continued into the store room. As she rounded the corner into the room she squealed. George sat on top of a very large wrapped gift that took up almost half of the room, holding a small package in his hand. She ran to George and gave him a look asking if that's what she thought it was. He nodded and handed her the parcel in his hand. He then proceeded to just off of the gift and received a hug from his grateful little sister.  
  
"But wait, what's this?" Ginny asked looking in awe at the large object in front of her.  
  
"You'll just have to open it won't you?"  
  
Ginny began to peel back the wrapping paper to find a box. She opened the box, which was not easy, to find wrapping paper, opening that to find a box, then wrapping paper, then a box, and then wrapping paper again. "GEORGE!!! How long am I going to be doing this?" Ginny whined.  
  
"Honestly woman you're smart and a witch. One would think you'd have used magic by now!" George chuckled.  
  
Ginny mumbled something about men and with a flick of her wand all of the wrapping and packaging disappeared. Standing before them was a clothes line filled with clothes. Pants, shirts, bathing suites, and at the very end was a medium cedar chest to put it all in. A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as she turned to hug her brother again. "Thank you George!" she whispered. She magicked the clothes into the chest and shrank in to fit in her pocket. All three of them walked into the front of the store where she hugged Fred.  
  
Fred looked glad to see her smile. "There's just one more thing. We've been hearing you're having a bit of trouble with a certain Slytherin King. So the last thing we have for you is this." He held out a bag that appeared empty. "They're invisible so he won't see you coming, but drop one of these in Malfoy's drink and watch what happens."  
  
"What is it?" Jordan asked  
  
"You'll see." George grinned. "It hasn't been released to the general public yet but it's completely safe."  
  
"I love you guys! You're the best brothers a girl could ask for." Ginny smiled.  
  
As Jordan and Ginny walked out of her brothers' store Ginny was surprised to see Harry waiting for her across the street. She turned to walk the other way when she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned to see to green eyes pleading with her to stop. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Uh, Ginny, can we talk in private?"  
  
"Will you take no for an answer?" Ginny asked venomously.  
  
"Please." Harry begged.  
  
"Fine. Jordan, I'll meet you in my room in 30 minutes." Jordan nodded. "Now you were sa-"  
  
"Why is he always in your room?" Harry asked sounding hurt and jealous.  
  
"Because he's my best friend and I allow him to be. You have no reason to be poking your nose in my business, now if you don't have anything to say I'm going."  
  
"No Gin, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please just leave me alone." She turned to leave before remembering something. Getting an invitation from the box she shoved it in his pocket and with a flick of the wrist put the charmed 'present' in his belt. Before turning and making her way through the crowd towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Wait Ginny!" Harry called after her.  
  
"Goodbye Potter." Ginny yelled back.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in The Three Broomsticks talking about the upcoming ball. "You know this is a costume party. What are you going as?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh I'm stuck between two choices. It really depends on who I go with. What are you going as?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Where?" Hermione turned to look around the room.  
  
"No, no that's who I'm going as." Ron grinned. "I'm going as Snape."  
  
"Oh. Well who are you going with?" She prodded  
  
"Well about tha-"bu he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"I'm back. Oh am I butting in?"  
  
"Actually I was about to ask Hermione to the Ball."  
  
Hermione was shocked at his nerve, and gave him an incredulous look, before adding, "And I was going to say y-yes."  
  
"Oh ok then I'll leave you two alone so you can get it on- I mean get on with it." Harry rushed away.  
  
Later at dinner Ginny remembered what her brothers instructions and levitated one of the little invisible pill shaped object right into Draco's drink, and watched as the fun started.  
  
Draco took a deep drink of his drink not stopping until he felt the liquid already in his stomach. He felt a tingling sensation on his head but ignored it as drinking too much. That was until he heard Pansy screech "DRACO-O-O! Your Hair!"  
  
Draco instinctively put his hand to his lower back but instead og hair he felt cool flames lick his hands. He transfigured a spoon into a mirror and looked horrified at his reflection. Where his hair would be were flames, a violent shade of Weasley Red flames. He glowered all who stared at him, eyes falling on the youngest Weasley who was... Laughing! Before he knew what happened he was drenched in pumpkin juice, with Pansy standing over him with a goblet in his hand. This ofcoarse had no affect, well no good affect that is. The flames grew taller and changed a ghastly shade of pea green.  
  
Before the night was over his hair, or flame, had turned silver, mud, orange, lilac, mauve, sea green, vomit yellow, bronze, amethyst, black, and turquoise, and the more people tried to extinguish it the closer to the ceiling the flames got.  
  
A/N: If you don't review I'll think you stopped reading so why put up another chapter. XOXO,  
Jen 


	10. Bloodying The Ferret's Nose

A/N: Hey There. This is probably going to be one f my longer chapters. Unfortunately school starts soon so my updating may become scarce.  
  
Ok I couldn't believe how many reviews I got for last chapter. I've hit the 40 marker. passes a bottle of rum around come on lets get feshniched! My philosophy is you're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ginny woke up on her own the next morning completely dry. Changing quickly into a new pair of black cargo capries and white tee shirt with a panther crawling up the center and glaring or smirking at whoever looks at it, Ginny ran at breakneck down the stairs and up to the boys' dorms. Creeping in quietly Ginny came to stand at the foot of Jordan's bed. The blankets were strewn across the floor but Jordan looked to be sleeping peacefully. Taking 2 steps back she lunged herself over Jordan.  
  
Just as Ginny was about to land a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waste and just as quickly Ginny was pinned to Jordan's bed with a grinning brunette on top. "Why Ms. Weasley, don't you know better. We shall have to punish you."  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she burst into fits of giggles. Jordan started laughing and rolled off of her. They sat there for a moment before Ginny remembered why she'd rushed up there. "OH OH OH!!!" She screamed. This caused a few guys to wake up, roll over and stare at the two in bed.  
  
"Nice catch Jordan." Colin mumbled. "You've got good taste." Ginny grabbed a pillow and rushing over to Colin's bed gave him a good, feathered thrashing. "OW! OK! I give... I give, OW! STOP, PLEASE. GIN!"  
  
Ginny stopped, went back over to a sniggering Jordan and plopped down right on top of him. "OOF! Gods Gin, think you could aim lower on my stomach next time?" Jordan coughed.  
  
"Um, Jordan," Ginny started playing with her waist length hair. "do you think I could borrow Astarte to deliver the rest of the invitations?"  
  
"Gin, when have I ever denied you anything? But now that I think of it... what'll you give me?"  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Go to the Ball with me, just as a friend. I mean why should be both go dateless?" Jordan pleaded.  
  
"Deal." She smiled and hopped off the young man, leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers. She went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt that read 'Women need a reason to have sex, Men just need a place.' She set them on his bed, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the boys' bathroom. Once there she threw a towel at him. "Now get your ass in the shower. I'll see you at breakfast." On Ginny's way out she heard the guys' pathetic attempts to pretend to sleep. Before she reached the door she grabbed the pillow from earlier, took aim and nailed Colin on the back of the head. Just as she closed the door she said to the fakers, "You guys suck."  
  
Draco woke up and looked at the invitation beside his bed. The dream he'd had about Ginny still lingered in his mind. Looking down he noticed it lingered in his pants too. 'Oh Damn!' Draco got up ad headed directly for the shower, ready for the ice cold water to calm him down.  
  
Ginny stepped into the owlry. Looking around she spotted Astarte sitting on the window sill. "Come here Baby. I need you to do me a favor." She cooed to a beautiful black owl with crystal blue eyes. Astarte flew from the window to land on Ginny's shoulder. "Thank you, I need you to give these 2 to 2 people I've never met, this one to Neville, this to Seamus, Luna, and Trey." She tied the envelopes to Astarte and gave her an owl treat. "I owe you a big treat... come by after you deliver these at breakfast and I'll give you some bacon." Astarte nipped Ginny's ear affectionately.  
  
Ginny turned to walk down to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sat on his bed, fully dressed looking again at the invitation he'd acquired yesterday. 'So her name is Ginevra.' Draco thought. 'Much prettier than Virginia.' 'Shut up you. Even if you're right, it would explain why she was in such a huff.' He stared at the paper for a few more seconds before a thought occurred to him. 'I'll need to get her a present; but what?'  
  
Ginny sat at the end of Gryffindor Table waiting for Jordan and the start of Breakfast. She had no classes today, it was only Sunday but something in the air promised it would be a very full day. Something caught her eye and she looked up to see Draco walk in, but instead of going to his own table he took a seat by her. Looking at her fork she asked, "Need something Malfoy?" 'Mmm he smells good.' Ginny thought. She knew she liked Malfoy but she would never let it go anywhere but a childish fantasy.  
  
"Well Ginevra, I want to know what you want for your birthday. And whether you want it now or at the Roast." Draco said coolly.  
  
'I want you, and now but not happening.' "Surprise me." Ginny smiled wryly.  
  
"Oh so if I pop out of a cake in nothing but icing, you'll be surprised." He said leaning closer to her ear to whisper the last part. 'She smells like vanilla.'  
  
Ginny shivered and snapped her head looking directly into his eyes, getting lost in them and he smiled a broad smile. Or that's how it should have gone. In reality she'd snapped her head right into his nose, breaking it. Blood came pouring down his face. "Oh my Gods! I am sooo sorry! Here let me help you. Hold this to your nose!" She said passing him a napkin and leading him out of the Great Hall. On her way out she ran into Jordan.  
  
"Uh Gin I know you guys don't get along but did you have to break his nose?" He asked.  
  
"It was an accident you twerp!" She blushed a bit. Peaking over Draco decided he liked the way she looked when she blushed like that. "Just help me get him to the Hospital Wing." She commanded.  
  
Ginny stood outside the curtains that separated herself from Malfoy when a guy came in. Usually Ginny wouldn't have given flying fuck about him, had it not been for the fact that he wore the same expression that normally adorned Draco's face. Cold and emotionless, with black hair reaching the middle of his back shining blue and deep sea green eyes flecked with jade, he moved stealthily towards Ginny, stopping in front of her. "So you broke his nose. I suspect he deserved it."  
  
"Normally I'd say yes." She started guiltily. "But this time it was an accident."  
  
To her surprise the 6'2" beauty chuckled. She stared dumbfounded, but this only deepened his laugh. She like the sound of his laugh, it was genuine, and unlike most Slytherins she'd run into it didn't have any trace of maniacal intent.  
  
"I like you. You have spunk." He raised an eyebrow. "Zambini, Blaise Zambini." He said in a very Bond-ish way, extending his right hand in friendship.  
  
'Slytherins don't make friends... especially with Gryffindors.' Ginny eyed the boy up and down. She continued and started to circle Blaise. Stopping she looked him dead in the eye and asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"  
  
"You sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" he questioned.  
  
"Too noble, or so says the ancient hat." Ginny smirked.  
  
"That hair, those eyes, that pouty smirk; a girl after my own heart." Blaise joked. At that moment the curtain was drawn back, to reveal purple nosed Draco covered in what looked like Vaseline.  
  
"That hair, those eyes, that pouty smirk broke my nose. Are you two done making with the friendly?" Draco drone very nasally. Hearing his voice sent Ginny into peals of laughter. Draco was shocked to say the least. No one got away with laughing at a Malfoy. "What do you find so tickling." Ginny couldn't breathe anymore. She unknowingly clutched Blaise's shoulder in support.  
  
Blaise looked deep into Draco's eyes and saw something flicker. Amazed he looked from Draco to the unknown Gryffindor and back again. 'No way! Draco's in love with a Gryff!' he thought astounded. 'I have to know what she has that the other girls don't.' And so Blaise set his mind on someone, or at least getting to know someone.  
  
"Listen Weasel I don't take to being laughed at." Draco sneered.  
  
"Wait! Weasel, Weasel, Weasley- Weasel?" Blaise interrupted.  
  
"I have a first name you know."  
  
"Yes, yes, Ginevra. I know but-"Draco began.  
  
"Only because you read the invitation!" Ginny cried  
  
"What invitation?" Blaise inquired.  
  
"The one to my birthday party." Ginny sighed. "I had to give him one. 'No Excuses!'" She mimicked her mother's serious note.  
  
"Okay..." Blaise left hanging.  
  
"Look I've got classes to get to. Good luck with the nose Malfoy. Later 'Zambini, Blaise Zambini.'" She mocked and left, swishing her hips in a catlike fashion. Blaise looked up to see Draco staring.  
  
"Uh huh." He smirked. "I wonder what she thinks of you staring at her ass."  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're implying." Draco stated looking in a mirror. "Well looks like I'm all healed up. But I'm late for transfiguration... not that I care but why go now?"  
  
Ginny walked down the hall towards Charms when a hand on her wrist told her she wasn't alone. She turned to find the Golden Boy standing in a crook in the wall.  
  
"What is it now Harry?" she asked exasperated.  
  
"Look I just heard that you rushed off to the Hospital Wing, I went there and you were gone so I've been looking for you."  
  
"Lovely what do you want?" Ginny drawled.  
  
"Ooooh Gin you shouldn't do that you sound like Malfoy." Harry shivered "but that's not what I need to ask you. Do you, do you... want to er go to the um ball with well me?" He stammered.  
  
"Sorry, can't. Already have a date." She practically sang. "Oh but it's ok I'll save you a dance."  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"No." She smiled and walked away, making each step painfully sexy.  
  
Draco sat at the table for lunch only to be met by Blaise. "So. I was thinking of asking Little Red Riding Hood to the Ball. What do you think she'll say?" Blaise queried.  
  
"Don't you dare." Draco hissed.  
  
"I knew it!" Blaise stabbed the air in front of himself with his fork. "You like her. Hell you love her! You Mother-"  
  
"Shut you mouth." Draco hissed.  
  
"I'm going to go have a chat with Miss Riding Hood." Blaise smirked. At seeing Draco's face darken he added, "Oh not to ask her out... yet."  
  
Blaise made his way over to Gryffindor table. The entire table moved for fear of Slytherin germs. He walked up behind Ginny and tapped her on her shoulder. "I have a request to make."  
  
"It better not be to go to the ball with you because I've already had to turn down likelier candidates." She teased.  
  
"Would it be so bad if I did ask you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ok I'm not here to ask you out, more so to ask your help. I suck at Care of Magical Creatures. Care to tutor me?"  
  
"What do I get in return?" She challenged.  
  
"How about an I.O.U. for any 1 thing you'll ever need?" He offered.  
  
"Hmm, anything?" she pried. "Ok it's a deal. Meet me in the Library, 8:00; don't be late."  
  
"I never am." Jordan walked back to his own table.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco eyed Blaise curtly.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head off about me." Blaise grinned before grabbing his books and walking out.  
  
Ginny was on her way out of the Great Hall when a 5th year Hufflepuff with blonde hair containing black and purple streaks approached. "Hey Gin, wait up!"  
  
Not knowing who she was or how she knew her name Ginny turned. "What's going?"  
  
The girl stopped in front of Ginny, "Oh well I just got this from a beautiful owl. You're Ginevra Weasley right?"  
  
"Uh, call me Ginny." Gin stated firmly. All confusion gone at the sight of the invitation in the girl's left hand.  
  
"I'm Cloe." She said. "So this was for me?"  
  
"Yes, I do hope you can come." Ginny smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a 6th year Ravenclaw walking her way. He was pretty cute, around 6' 6'1", light brown hair, hazel eyes, nice tan. He was hot, and he was talking to Ginny.  
  
"Um, Ginevra right?" a deep soothing foreign voice emerged from a beautiful set of lips.  
  
"What, oh yes. That's me." She said.  
  
He flicked out an envelope and holding it up said, "What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"Oh, surprise me. Just as long as it doesn't explode or come from my brothers' store I'm all for it." Ginny joked. Feeling someone watching her she turned to see Harry talking to a girl who was swooning, but Harry kept glancing up in her direction and glaring at the male in front of Ginny. 'Would he give it up already!?'  
  
"Well hey it was nice meeting you but I have to go to Potions. If you want you can meet me in the Library at 7:30. I have to tutor a guy at 8 but that leaves plenty of time."  
  
"Ooh Potions. Good luck." The guy said.  
  
"Yea," Ginny looked at her watch. "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" She dashed out of the hall.  
  
Ginny crept into her seat while Snape's back was turned. Letting out a sigh of relieve that was released too soon. "10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Weasley. Next time remember to be here on time."  
  
She looked down to see writing appear in the 2 way notebook she shared with Jordan. Hers was red and his was black. She looked over to see Jordan scribbling in his book.  
  
Where were you? I got a little side tracked... what did I miss?  
  
Oh you know the usual. Snape walked in billowing robes and all.  
  
Oh well I met the 2 total strangers that got the invites.  
  
Do tell!  
  
A 5th year and a 6th year. One guy one girl, they seem nice.  
  
"Miss Weasley please pay attention. Another 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
I'll tell you later... in fact I'm meeting the two people in the Library at 7:30 feel free to come.  
  
Ginny shut the book and took notes on species changing potions. By the end of the class her fingers were sore and she felt she could live without quills.  
  
"What's next?" she groaned.  
  
Jordan thought for a moment before shrugging and grabbing Colin's shoulder. "Hey mate what class is next?"  
  
"I think we have Double History of Magic again. Lucky us, two sleepers in one week." Colin smiled. "But that's not for another hour. Then we're Scott- free for the day."  
  
Ginny sighed. She could use a nap. "So what do you want to do until then?"  
  
Jordan smiled, "How about a refreshing dip in the Lake?"  
  
"Nuh uh! Not happening mister... maybe Saturday but not today."  
  
"Oh why not Gin?" He whined, pleaded, and begged.  
  
"You don't want to know." Ginny sighed when he persisted. "Fine you twit. Aunt Flow came to visit early this month now leave me alone." She huffed and stomped off.  
  
Draco sat in the back of the Astronomy class passing notes with Blaise. He looked up when Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. Blaise nodded to the front of the class where a model of the universe sat, enlarged was a constellation baring his name. Draco. He smirked; he always had a place in the heavens even if he looked at it from the bottom level of hell. He turned to Blaise and whispered, "I don't feel like going to the Weasley Shin-dig alone. I need back up incase her brothers decide to mince meat me." He gave Blaise a pointed stare. He got the message and nodded.  
  
Ginny walked groggily out of History of Magic. It was only 5:30 and dinner would be starting soon so she and Jordan headed down to the Great Hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor Table she and Jordan BS'ed about, "The color Teal is the ugliest color I've ever seen! Who the hell shit that color out." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Wait I know a worse color, chalk." Jordan made a gagging noise and Ginny laughed.  
  
"You looked like a dandy a moment ago!"  
  
Jordan imitated an American Drama Queen, "Uh oh you found me ou-out." He fluttered his lashes. "Oh boy what will I do?"  
  
"You're horrible! I happen to know a few gay guys and they don't act like that at all." Ginny snickered.  
  
Draco sat watching Ginny. The way she ate was nothing special, he wasn't interested in her choice of food but the way her mouth moved when she took a bite and when she smiled at the guy to her side. It had Draco jumping through hoops to keep himself unreadable. Draco was snapped out of his reverie when Blaise stood up to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Just to freshen up. I have a study date with Red." He smirked at Draco and disappeared.  
  
Ginny sat in a plush chair in the Library going over the remains of her Potions homework. She was stuck on witch hazel. 'How the hell does witch hazel do anything for a inter species potion?'  
  
"It lengthens the amount of time between changes." A deep voice sounded over her shoulder before its owner took a seat to her right.  
  
Ginny looked up to see her male stranger. "That's it?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well that and adds a little bit of a mint taste." He tilted his head slightly and looked over her homework. "Not bad but the ingredient there should be vervain not jimson. Other than that you're good."  
  
"Thanks a lot you probably just saved me an hour of revisions." Ginny sighed. "By the way I never caught you're name in my rush to class this morning."  
  
"Oh, hey I'm Kai." He extended his hand and she shook it. "I'm a transfer, if you couldn't tell from the accent or lack there of."  
  
"Yea I got that. Where are you from? You sound American." Ginny poked for more information.  
  
"That I am. But I haven't been to State side in, oh about 4 years. I've gone from Puerto Rico to Japan, Egypt, Brazil, Russia, Italy, Australia and more frequently England. My Dad had us moving almost every 6 months, I finally stopped unpacking. I now just wait until he gets new orders so I can pick up and move again."  
  
"But why?" Ginny wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm a navy brat. Dad's a snipe and mom's house wife... but she used to work with artillery."  
  
"So you were muggle born?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"No, both parents were squibs. I grew up with aunts and uncles teaching me the basics but most of them thought it would be a waste of time." He smirked.  
  
At that moment Ginny felt someone sit on her other side. Kai raised and eyebrow at the intruder. Ginny turned and jumped. She hadn't even seen him come in but there he sat. "Jordan you about stopped my clock!" Ginny gasped, Kai cleared his throat. "Oh Jordan this is Kai. One of the strangers I told you about. A Yank at that. Kai this is Jordan, my best mate."  
  
"Be glad we're in England, anywhere else and I'd assume you mean lover." Kai grinned wryly.  
  
"What!?" Ginny almost screamed earning her a glare from Madam Pince.  
  
Jordan chuckled at Ginny's embarrassment, before turning to a 5th year that stood across the table smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; there was something about her that had him glued. She was speaking, what was she saying, it was all sort of fuzzy.  
  
"I hope I'm not late, this guy stopped me in the halls and was trying to ask me to the dance but I've already got a date." She said.  
  
"No problem Cloe, so anyone I might know?" Ginny smiled as Cloe took a seat across from herself.  
  
Cloe blushed deeply and murmured, "HarryPotter."  
  
Ginny bust out laughing, looking up to see Jordan smiling and both Kai and Cloe looking at her quizzically. "Oh I'm sorry but there's a history there. I didn't mean to offend."  
  
"Ok so anyways. This party, what do you want?" Kai asked.  
  
"I told you surprise me." Ginny said.  
  
The conversation continued this way for a while before Ginny received a tap on the shoulder; turning to see Blaise Zambini. She looked down at her watch. "You're early."  
  
"And yet you're not surprised." Blaise smirked, and then glared at the group. "Or alone."  
  
"Yes well I do have a life." She turned to everyone and saying her farewells walked to the back of the Library.  
  
Harry was asking girl after girl and being turned down just as quickly as he asked. He walked away from the Library after being turned down by a girl in 5th year. He stopped another 5th Hufflepuff, brunette with green eyes, walking into the library and asked her to the dance. She smiled brightly and agreed. "Oh by the way my name is Gia." She said and continued on her way. He smiled and looked up to see Ron come barreling around the corner in his direction.  
  
"Hey Ron I've finally got a date!"  
  
"That's great Harry! But I need a favor." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he reached Harry. "I think that the night of the Ball might be The Night for Hermione and me, and well I was reading on muggle stuff and they said this balloon thing should be used to make sure-"  
  
"A condom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea that's it!" Ron cried. "So um do you happen to have any?"  
  
"Um yea, there's one in my room. Come one I'll get it for you.  
  
After 10 minutes of tutoring it was clear to Ginny Blaise did not need her help. "Why did you ask for my help if you didn't need it?" she threw her quill down.  
  
"To get to know you so maybe one day I could ask you out." Blaise joked.  
  
"Ha-ha. Well if we're not going to do anything with magical creatures then what do you want to do?" she chided.  
  
"Well if want I can teach you different languages. It comes in handy."  
  
"What languages?" Ginny was suddenly interested.  
  
"Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German." He counted off the languages he knew.  
  
"Let's start with Italian and then French and maybe Spanish." Ginny beamed.  
  
Harry checked his trunk, searching through he found what he was looking for. Turning he threw a little wrapped circle thing at Ron. "Wear a hat, the girl deserves it!" Harry said quoting an old muggle commercial.  
  
"You're a twisted little bugger." Ron shook his head.  
  
A week passed and Ginny was becoming more and more fluent in Italian. She thought it was one of the most beautiful languages but still really hard to pronounce at times.  
  
She sat in her room pondering what she would wear to the Ball. Jordan had already told her what he would be going as but she wasn't about to let anyone know, her costume would be a surprise. An idea formed in her head. It was perfect. Life, she would be the root of all life. She ran down the stairs and out the portrait, in the direction of the Library.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
Review... please... you never know, it might bring you good luck. Ok I'm not so sure about the luck thing but just review it'll make me smile. 


	11. Dancing With A Stranger

A/N: Hey ok last I checked I'd hit the 50 marker. Waves little happy face flags. Woo hoo! I know I'm having Gin surrounded by beautiful men but she'll get to Draco... eventually. Kidding! I'm glad people like my shirt sayings. I admit some of them were stolen, some stolen and altered, and some are actually mine. Unlike the plot which brings me to the disclaimer and you already know what that is so I'm not going to waste you time writing it but I will waste your time and ask you to read this:  
  
Even very young children need to be informed about dying. Explain the concept of Death very carefully to your child. This will make threatening them with it much more effective.  
  
Draco rushed into his dorm and slammed the door shut blocking it with his body. Down the hall questions could be heard from a shrill voice. "Have you seen Draco?"  
  
"You've got to hide me... she trying to rope me into going to the Ball, Saturday." Draco hissed. Blaise laughed. Draco didn't see what was so funny. "What might I ask is so amusing?"  
  
"Do you even think anymore?" Blaise quirked and eyebrow. "You want to be invisible right?"  
  
The train of thought hit him like The Hogwarts Express. He quickly walked to his bed. Looking in the corner wear his cloak usually sat was an empty space. "It's not here. Zambini did you use my cloak? Possibly losing it in the process."  
  
"Not I." Blaise murmured.  
  
"Have you seen Draco?" Was heard just beyond the door.  
  
"Oh damn she's getting closer." He dashed behind the door just as it swung open, missing him by a hair.  
  
"Oh Blaise. Have you seen Draco anywhere?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he's hiding somewhere close." Braise grinned stupidly from his seat at Draco's desk.  
  
"In other words you have no idea." Pansy pouted before turning and skulking off, asking the next person if they'd seen the infamous Draco Malfoy. Once the door was closed Draco let out a low whistle.  
  
"So by the way, what are you doing in here?" Draco plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Came to see what you were up to."  
  
"Ah well, currently I'm going stag to the Ball and trying my damnedest to keep it that way." Draco drawled.  
  
"Better than going with Pansy, but I don't think that's the whole reason you want to stay open." Blaise sniggered.  
  
"Oh? And what do you think is the 'whole reason'... I'm just dying to know!" Draco pleaded sarcastically.  
  
"You want to go with Red."  
  
"So." Draco said under his breath.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, costume in one hand and Draco's invisibility cloak in the other. 'You know you have to give it back at some point.' A little voice said. Ginny groaned. Her eyes fell on her costume; it wasn't quite ready, there was still something missing, but what? She looked at the cloak and pieces of her memory started flashing to Draco's talisman. Taking out her own she laid it on her costume and a feeling of completeness settled. It was perfect. 'I guess I'll use a school owl for this.' She thought looking back at the silvery cloak. She still owed Astarte breakfast.  
  
At breakfast Ginny pocketed a few bits of bacon and headed back to her dorm to grab the cloak and her books. Once in the owlry she called Astarte down and fed her the bacon before letting her go back to her roost. Ginny turned to see Pig twittering about madly. Ignoring him she grabbed the brown school owl to his left. Tying the parcel to his leg and letting him go she turned back to Pig. She stroked him a few times before rushing off to class.  
  
Harry stood in front of the dorm mirror. Saying the last spell that turned his hair fiery orange he stepped back. He was wearing contacts and a Chudley Cannons Quidditch Uniform. He was almost identical to Ron.  
  
Ron walked out of the bathroom. "Bloody Hell Harry you look just like me!" Ron awed.  
  
"Yea. Need help with your hair mate?"  
  
"Nah! I've got it taken care of." He mumbled a few quick spells and his hair was chin length, black and greasy.  
  
"You should hand out detentions and take off points... you'll scare the shit out of the Hufflepuffs!"  
  
Draco pulled his hair into a half ponytail and stood before his mirror which whimpered, "You look resplendent, Darling."  
  
"Mmm Hmm. Syclio." He said pointing at an old quill. The quill lengthened and a blade shot out on one side. Draco picked up the scythe and made his way out of the dorms.  
  
Ginny stood in Hermione's Dorm fixing the last of Hermione's makeup. "Ron's going to flip his wig!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Stop moving Hermione or you're going to find yourself in the Hospital Wing with an eyeliner stick in your eye." Ginny chided. "And yes Ron will probably go 'nutters' over you. Alright all done! Turn around so I can get a good look."  
  
Hermione turned. She was drop dead venomous in its most sinful form. Her hair was up in a high tight ponytail with two long bangs hanging down the sides of her face. Her makeup was of dark browns and her lips were smoldering cherry. Her costume consisted of a collared buttoned up tee shirt that was two sized two small so of course the two top buttons were open revealing a black bra, her skirt was from Ginny's 4th year and just barely covered Hermione's thong. Her shoes were plain black high heeled Mary-Janes.  
  
"Hot Damn Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "Now get downstairs... if Ron still has the brain power to ask where I am, tell him it's none of his business but that I'll be down a little later. You guys go ahead without me I'll catch up." Once Hermione had left Ginny raced out and to her dorm, catching goodbyes from the last of her roommates.  
  
Ginny didn't waste a moment. Using her wand she straightened her hair and added a few corkscrew curls to the top layer of her hair letting the rest fall down under. Muttering a few spells she looked in the mirror at smoky emerald and black eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and crimson clear lip gloss. Holding her wand she dusted silver glitter dust lightly across her face and body before pulling on her dress. She tied the emerald silk corset top and stepped back to admire her handy work. Flowing from under the bodice, a thousand crimson rose petals flowing like a river and ending in a 2 foot train, hung delicately around Ginny's frame. On her feet were matching emerald Greek sandals, with straps wrapping up her calf, stooping just below her knee. She slipped 4 bracelets on each arm. Each of an element, flowing water, drifting clouds, dancing flowers, spinning icicles on one arm; on the other arm circling fire, sound waves that bounced with the music, moving electricity, and pumping blood moving to her heartbeat, that signified love.  
  
The moment Hermione had come down the stairs Ron's jaw snapped of and fell to the floor.  
  
"So 'Mione, where's Gin?" Harry asked from the Common Room.  
  
"Oh she's getting ready, she'll be along shortly. Ready to go?"  
  
"I'll thing I'll hang back a bit." Harry said. "I want to talk to Jordan."  
  
"Ok Harry We'll see you in the Ball."  
  
Harry looked over at Jordan. His hair was charmed black and flowed down to his waist. He was wearing velvety black robes and was barefoot. On closer examination Harry saw his nails were lengthened and painted black and there was a black tail poking through a small hole in the robes. 'I guess I should actually go talk to him.' Harry thought. "Hey Jordan what are you?"  
  
"I'm a panther." He said coldly. "And you're Ron."  
  
"Uh yea. So who's your date tonight?" he didn't expect what was said next, and it totally blind sighted him.  
  
"Ginny." Said casually looking up the stairs.  
  
Harry's gut wretched. "Oh." He looked down at his feet. "You 2 an item?"  
  
"Not that you would care, but no." Jordan kept his gaze on a point on the stairs.  
  
Ginny placed the talisman around her neck. Her final article lay on her bed; a crown of fluttering Butterflies and Dragonflies. She placed the crown gently on her head. She turned to face the mirror. What she saw was life; Mother Earth in all her grace and majesty. Ginny took a deep breath and walked out.  
  
Coming down the stairs she smiled and Jordan and what looked like Ron, but something was amiss. Of course Harry was going as Ron. Why not?  
  
Jordan's gazed began to glow. Harry looked to see what had caught his attention. His breath stuck in his throat. Ginny was walking down the Staircase looking like a Goddess. He watched her walk his way before turning to Jordan... not him. His gaze dropped to the floor; not him. The words kept ringing in his head. He turned to leave. He too had a date to meet.  
  
Ginny and Jordan walked to the Great Hall for the Ball once they knew everyone else was inside. She walked to the door where a house elf handed her and Jordan masks. Placing hers on her face she was surprised to look over at Jordan whose mask had turned into a black cat face complete with nose and whiskers. He looked at hers and smiled.  
  
"It's perfect." He smiled. "It's a Dragonfly, and each eye is covered with a red wing."  
  
She sighed. "Sounds beautiful, are we ready to go in?"  
  
Jordan offered his arm and they made their way into the Hall.  
  
Draco was speaking to Blaise when a couple entering caught his eye. He turned to gaze upon the most beautiful specimen of the female gender he'd ever laid eyes upon. He'd never seen a costume so intricate, or a woman who wore it so well. His eyes fell from her the crown on her head to her beautiful red tresses and to the costume. Were those? Yes they were rose petals. He finally caught sight of a small Talisman around her neck. It was identical to the one he had in his room. He was so shocked at this that he didn't notice she was making her way towards him and Blaise until she was speaking to Zambini.  
  
"Hello handsome." She said as Blaise placed a kiss on her cheek before asking after his costume.  
  
'Little Weasel?' He backed away slowly so she wouldn't figure out who he was. He stayed in the shadows until she and Jordan left to dance. He was so glad his mask had turned into a Shining Black Skull that covered his entire face, or she might have recognized him.  
  
"Hungry Draco?" Blaise quipped. "I must say she does look good enough to eat."  
  
Ginny and Jordan walked in and headed straight for Blaise. He was wearing an odd suit and was holding a cigar in his right hand. She saw him take a 'puff' and the cigar blew bubbles into the air. His mask had turned into a thick pair glasses. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek to which she replied, "Hello handsome." And smiled. "So what are you supposed to be?" she queried.  
  
"God." Blaise stated simply. "I saw it in a muggle movie, this guy, George Burns, was God and this is what he wore. I was going to come as one of the guys from Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, but I decided I am God so why fight my true identity."  
  
"You're terrible you know that?"  
  
"Yes and I also know you're stunning tonight. Brilliant costume." Blaise beamed.  
  
"That she is." Jordan chimed. "Now if I may have this dance?"  
  
"Why Sir, of course!" she smiled and they made their way out to the dance floor.  
  
They began to dance to muggle music.  
  
8 O'clock Monday Night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring.  
She wears a 2-way but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she'll doesn't notice me!  
  
Ginny and Jordan moved to the beat of the music, not noticing they had an audience of 3.  
  
Harry watched as Jordan spun Ginny and they swing danced to punk rock music. The girl by him, Gia, was beautiful; dressed as Queen Mab, she wore a black renaissance dress with blue lining and had black eye shadow on. Unfortunately Harry was only interested in the only sister of his best friend.  
  
It's like a bad movie.  
She's looking through me.  
If you were me then you'd be,  
Screaming someone shoot me.  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
'How true' Harry thought as the song went on, ending after a while and another took its place.  
  
As the song ended Blaise cut in and He and Ginny danced to the next song.  
  
You're better off without him.  
Don't call him.  
HE'S BREAKING YOUR HEART!  
He's hanging with your best friend  
And you're waiting there.  
IT'S TEARING YOU APART!  
He lied to you a thousand times,  
When I was there  
He kept you waiting.  
And I'm still here  
Waiting there  
TO CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL!  
I don't know why I care so much,  
WHEN I SHOULDN'T CARE AT ALL!  
  
Blaise picked Ginny up bridal style and twirled her around a few times before throwing her to land gracefully on her feet in the center of the crowd.  
  
Finally got the nerve to tell you,  
How much you mean to me.  
You said that I was your best friend, a real sweet guy,  
THAT'S ALL I'D EVER BE!  
And I'm still here  
Waiting there  
TO CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL!  
I don't know why I care so much,  
WHEN I SHOULDN'T CARE AT ALL!  
  
Draco watched her every move from where he was dancing with a 5th year Ravenclaw that had lost her date, and listened to the lyrics as a voice came through the music.  
  
"Alright listen to me.  
You pull up right where she is right.  
You go to get out of the car,  
You lock both doors.  
Then you get out of the car  
And you walk over to her.  
You walk over to her,  
Bring her over to the car.  
You take your key  
And you unlock her door.  
You let her get in  
And then you close the door for her.  
You walk around the back of the car,  
You look through the rear window.  
If she doesn't lift up that button so you can get in,  
Don't."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Listen to me kid,  
If she doesn't reach over and lift that button so you can get in That means she's a selfish broad and all you're seeing is the tip of the  
iceberg.  
You dump her and you dump her fast!"  
  
Draco really liked the night's choice of music so far. Draco watched as once again Ginny switched dance partners.  
  
Ginny like this song it was very soothing and at the same time upbeat. By this time she was happy that she hadn't worn heels like Hermione. Looking over she spied Hermione dancing with what looked like Snape! 'Must be Ron.' The mask had turned into a hooked nose. Dancing by then were Harry and Gia. Gia looked cute as Queen Mab, but Harry looked too much like Ron for her comfort. Ginny swayed to the semi slow song.  
  
Jordan said something in her ear, Ginny didn't catch it all. So he spoke a little louder. "ARE YOU HAVING" the music stopped but he didn't in time. "FUN?" Everyone in the crowd laughed. "Yea, this is great!" Ginny screamed so everyone got a second dose of laughter. She smiled at Jordan. "You want to get some drinks?"  
  
"That sounds good. I'm jonesing for something to nosh." Jordan yelled over the new song, which sounded like an old Hawaiian folksong.  
  
They made their way over to the refreshments where they met a very ugly girl that sounded very Irish.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before, I'd remember." 'With a face like that who could forget.'  
  
"It's me Seamus. Nifty little potion eh?"  
  
"How long does it last?"  
  
"I didn't look." Seamus looked puzzled. "Should I have?"  
  
"Yea, for all you know those knockers might just be permanent." Jordan burst out laughing. "Just don't do any jumping jacks! I don't think I could handle that."  
  
Filch took this opportunity to walk by covered from head to food in pumpkin guts. Unfortunately for him he stepped past another pumpkin which promptly exploded all over him. "When I find the little terd that charmed these he'll be cleaning trophies till he dies." He grumbled and glared at a nearby 5th year.  
  
By now Jordan was hurting, and holding his sides he bent over to catch his breath. Ginny noticed a few little balls flying about exploding over students, dropping either glitter, which mad many girls go "ooh", or slime, which had a bunch of couples laughing, or shrieking. Looking still further up Ginny saw the usually star filled sky reflected on the ceiling was a pitch black with silver and flashes of lightning. It was dazzling.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Ginny spotted Luna Lovegood walking over. "Hello Luna. What's your costume?"  
  
"I'm a Kathedera. You know, no eyesight, lives underwater, protects sunken treasure."  
  
"That's cool." Jordan said. "Ugh look at that horrid display!" He gagged pointing at a really ugly fairy, or was it a pixie? "Must be what Pansy wore."  
  
"I'm a little scared now." Ginny shuddered. She watched Jordan take a drink of his Pumpkin Juice and stick his tongue out as Pansy danced. "HAHAHAHA!" Ginny cried. "Jordan look at your tongue!" she transfigured a cup into a mirror and handed it to Jordan. His tongue was a murky shade of puke green. "I think I'll take a water instead." Ginny snickered.  
  
Ginny and Blaise dance for a while and Jordan came back from the bathroom, his tongue now clear from trying to wash the stuff off. "Do you think I should see the nurse about this?" he asked.  
  
"It can wait until morning." Ginny smirked. "Dance with me!"  
  
"As you wish." Jordan grinned and they headed back out to the floor.  
  
I would swallow my pride.  
I would choke on the rhymes  
But the lack there of would leave me empty inside.  
I would swallow my doubt.  
Turn it inside out.  
Find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Wanna put my tender  
Heart in a blender,  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous then I'm through with you.  
  
Draco sat talking with Blaise. "So who was the girl I saw you with earlier?" Blaise nosed.  
  
"Just some girl that 'Lost Her Date'" Draco snorted.  
  
"You know you could ask her to dance."  
  
"Who?" Draco feigned incomprehension.  
  
"Don't play dumb, I'm a Hell of a lot better at it that you are." Blaise scoffed. "Go ask Red to Dance, it's not like she'll know it's you."  
  
Draco did see any reason to sit and argue when he knew he'd lose. Well not lose Malfoys never lose, they compromise. He got up and walked towards the couple dancing in the mob of students.  
  
I burn burn  
Like a wicker cabinet.  
Sharp white and oh so frail.  
I see out time has gotten stale.  
The tick-tock of the clock is painful.  
All sane and logical.  
I want to tear it off the wall.  
I hear words in clips and phrases  
I fake sick like ginger ale,  
My stomach turns and I exhale.  
  
I would swallow my pride.  
I would choke on the rhymes  
But the lack there of would leave me empty inside.  
I would swallow my doubt.  
Turn it inside out.  
Find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Wanna put my tender  
Heart in a blender,  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous then I'm through with you.  
  
Ginny danced with Jordan as the song ended. The next song slowly began to filter through the room and Ginny moved closer to Jordan as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Behind Jordan stood a man draped in blackest velvet, holding a scythe, and his mask was a shining black skull. His eyes bore into her like she were glass. He politely asked to cut in, to which Jordan consented. Jordan kissed Ginny on the cheek before leaving the floor.  
  
The stranger pulled his hood down to reveal white blonde hair pulled half up, that kept going under his cloak. He held out his hand for Ginny to take. And she danced with death.  
  
You took your coat off  
And stood in the rain.  
You were always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window.  
I always felt I was outside  
Looking in on you.  
  
You were always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair.  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
  
You stood in my doorway  
With nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather.  
  
Ginny rested her head in the crook of the Stranger's shoulder. He smelt so good, so familiar.  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer Ginevra." He said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she whispered.  
  
"I know much more than your name. I know you're beautiful, and if it's possible you're even more stunning when you're angry. You have a Hellfire right hook, and you always smell like Vanilla."  
  
"Who are you?" She sounded dazed.  
  
"I don't think you want to know."  
  
Well incase you failed to notice,  
Incase you failed to see.  
This is my heart bleeding before you  
This is me down on my knees.  
And those  
Foolish games  
Are tearing me apart.  
And your thoughtless words  
Are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.  
  
You're always brilliant  
In the morning  
Smoking your cigarette  
And talking  
Over coffee.  
Your philosophies are non Barouche move  
Do you love Mozart?  
And you speak of your love to one  
As I clumsily strum my guitar.  
  
Draco smiled behind his mask. This felt right, dancing here with her. She looked so beautiful and he didn't care about what others thought. He loved her. He knew he was probably just getting caught in the moment but he didn't want that moment to end. His thoughts wandered to the talisman.  
  
Well excuse me!  
Cause I've mistaken you  
For somebody else.  
Somebody who gave a damn.  
Somebody more like myself.  
And these  
Foolish games are  
Tearing me  
You're tearing me  
You're tearing me apart.  
And your  
Thoughtless words are  
Breaking my heart!  
  
You took your coat off  
And stood in the rain.  
You were always crazy like  
  
That.  
  
The song came to an end Jordan returned to dance with Ginny. Draco walked to the refreshments table and lifting his mask took a sip of water. Harry who had been watching them dance recognized Draco and took this opportunity to be a jerk.  
  
"What was that all about Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just dancing with the Woman I love. What's it to you Weasley?" He looked closer and saw who it was. "Nice costume Potter."  
  
"You don't deserve her."  
  
"And you do? She's a grown girl if you, and you probably haven't, noticed." Draco shot. "Or perhaps you have."  
  
CRACK. Draco's mask split down the center before repairing itself, lucky for him it was there or he'd has gotten a fist full. That was all he needed to push him past the breaking point. He turned to look Harry dead in the eye before knocking Harry's jaw with a very solid fist. In moments everyone was crowded around watching the two duke it out.  
  
Ginny rushed over to see Harry in a fight with the Man she'd been dancing with. All the music stopped as the fight broke out. At the moment her stranger had Harry pinned to the table.  
  
"Separio!" she screamed holding her wand in front of her. Blaise recognizing Draco grabbed to hold him back, as Jordan went to grip Harry. "Now what's this all about?"  
  
"He doesn't deserve you!" they shouted in unison before glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Honestly! I'm flattered." She said and they smiled. "But I'm NOT impressed. Take off your masks." They hesitated. "NOW DAMNIT!" she bellowed.  
  
Each slowly took off their own masks. Malfoy looked away from Harry to Ginny. Her eyes were livid.  
  
"Well. I don't see how you would care who deserves me Draco Malfoy. Our families and our Houses are completely fifth column. AND HARRY POTTER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE. If I want to shag Malfoy it's not your concern."  
  
"You do?" Malfoy said slightly hopeful at the prospect.  
  
"NO!" Ginny shouted. "You know what. Fuck it. You boys simmer in your own stews I'm tired of it all." Her voice faltered. She took off her mask and gave them each a look that melted Draco's remaining resolve and made Harry look away. She turned to leave, Jordan and Blaise in tow.  
  
A/N: Ok that's not the entire chapter... I have to wipe my computer so I'm putting it up in 2 parts. Sorry. I'll try to get it up A.S.A.P. I promise!  
  
xoxo Jen 


	12. Fly Paper

A/N: Well so you've returned to see how the rest of the night plays out. Well I know how it ends, and it's not with Ginny in Draco's arms.  
  
Ok the songs I used were in this order: The Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup; Your Boyfriend Sucks... I don't remember who the band is, but I love the bit where the voice comes through it's good advice; Inside Out by Eve6; the last song is by Jewel but I don't have a brain anymore so I don't remember the title.  
  
It's come to my attention that the barriers between the bits of my story don't show on fanfic so I'm changing them. Enjoy the rest of Chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------Chapter 12-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall and through the front doors.  
  
"Gin wait up!" Jordan yelled. She stopped and turned, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at fairy sitting on a flower staring back at her. Upon Jordan and Blaise's arrival the fairy sized them up and winked at Ginny, as if to say 'you've got nice taste.'  
  
Ginny could still hear the music emanating from the hall, even outside.  
  
The day has come to an end  
  
The sun is over my head  
  
My polyamorous friend  
  
Got me in a mess of trouble again  
  
So ...  
  
Just when you think that you're alright  
  
I'm calling out from the inside  
  
I never heard anyone  
  
I never listen at all  
  
"Why is it always me that bad shit happens to? My 5th birthday party with the gnome attack, the Chamber, Luna with the switching of the bodies, Harry following me like some sad lost puppy, and now I've danced with the Devil and I liked it. What's wrong with me? What am I fly paper for freaks?" she screamed.  
  
"No Gin, you're a beautiful woman who has men falling at your feet and a few boys too." Blaise rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I hate them both." She mumbled.  
  
"No you don't." Jordan sighed. "You're just upset right now."  
  
"Yea, in fact I think you should go back in there and dance your troubles away. You have a very sexy man here," he pointed to himself, "And I'm sure Jordan will dance with you too."  
  
Jordan punched Blaise on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys but I think we should just hang out here. We can still hear the music so it's not like we can't just dance here." Ginny gave a small smile. The fairy on the flower nodded feverishly.  
  
Jordan held out his hand and Ginny took it at she heard a slow fast song playing inside.  
  
They've come to get me again  
  
The cloud is over my head  
  
My polyamorus friend  
  
Got me in a mess of trouble again  
  
So ...  
  
Just when you think that you're alright  
  
I'm calling out from the inside  
  
I never heard anyone  
  
I never listen at all  
  
Just stay away from the white light  
  
I'll tell ya what side's your best side  
  
I never heard anyone  
  
I never listen at all  
  
Well, how do you know?  
  
Well, how do you know?  
  
Well, how do you know?  
  
Well, how do you know?  
  
Just when you think that you're alright  
  
I'm calling out from the inside  
  
I never heard anyone  
  
I never listen at all  
  
Just stay away from the white light  
  
I'll tell ya what side's your best side  
  
I never heard anyone  
  
I never listen at all  
  
(Let's go)  
  
Draco listened as a new song started and watched Harry from a distance not letting him out of his sight. Potter kept inching closer to the door and Draco was going to make sure Harry didn't get any ideas of running off after Ginny.  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
Isn't it ironic ... don't you think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought ... it figures  
  
Draco walked straight to the doors staying in the shadows. He reached the door before Harry and made a visible effort to block the entrance which Harry caught onto and slunk back to his date.  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
'Well isn't this nice...'  
  
And isn't it ironic ... don't you think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought ... it figures  
  
Harry approached Gia carefully, she was talking to a 6th year Ravenclaw guy he didn't recognize. She wasn't happy about his outburst, especially the fact that it wasn't over her. She was his date after all.  
  
"Um Gia, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Not unless it's with him." She pointed to the guy in front of her.  
  
"Look, let me just say I'm sorry." He stated and left her alone.  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
  
In your face  
  
It's a traffic jam when you're already late  
  
It's a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
  
A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought ... it figures  
  
Ginny rested her head on Blaise's shoulder as he turned her. Seeing Jordan out of the corner of her eyes she smiled. Why couldn't she be interested in one of these two? They were perfect. But they just weren't what make her head spin, her heart stop, and her knees give out. But they were hers, and sexually or not they loved her.  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
  
Helping you out  
  
"Alright everyone, this is the last song of the night before you all head back to the dorms... whether they're yours or not."  
  
Closing time  
  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
  
Closing time  
  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
  
Closing time  
  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
  
Closing time  
  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
Draco heard this announcement and made his way closer to the door so he'd be the 1st person out. Unfortunately for him Harry was already waiting at the door to get out. They stood eying each other as the song reverberated through the hall.  
  
Ginny let a lone tear roll down her cheek as she looked at Blaise from where she stood dancing with Jordan. She mouthed the words silently, "Thank You."  
  
"You're welcome." Came his voiceless reply.  
  
Closing time  
  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
  
Closing time  
  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
  
I hope you have found a friend  
  
Closing time  
  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
The small fairy rose to stand on Jordan's shoulder. Taking 3 light steps she was by Ginny in seconds. She took both of her little hands and placed them on Ginny's chin, lifting it so they looked eye to eye. She giggled and placed a small kiss on Ginny's nose before flying off in the direction of the castle.  
  
Harry lost sight of Draco as he weaved through the students heading to bed. Harry ran to and out the front doors. He kept running, he'd be damned if he'd let Malfoy get to Ginny first. He'd just turned the corner when he saw her. She was radiant. Her costume made him want to hold her even more. So refined and delicate, but willful and steady. He'd never seen such a vision before. He stopped immediately. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he didn't see the looks he was receiving from Blaise and Jordan.  
  
"What do you want?" for such a beautiful face her voice was severe, almost glacial.  
  
"To talk. What did I do? Why do you hate me so much?" Harry voiced.  
  
"I would think it was obvious." She shot, noticing as she did Jordan and Blaise stepped back only enough to let her fight her own battle until they were needed.  
  
Draco made his way outside, hoping he'd beat Potter to her. As he reached the door he felt a small tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to see a small fairy pulling him. He lifted his sleeve to look her in the eye. She kept tugging and he resigned to follow her.  
  
Ginny stood with her arms crossed. "You honestly expect me to believe you have no idea why I'd ever be mad at you? Because you are oh so infallible." She scoffed in contempt.  
  
"I never said I was perfect. I just want to know what I've done that's got your knickers in a twist."  
  
"Don't you DARE presume that I would even let the likes of you affect my knickers! You pompous creep; I don't know why I liked you for so long. A mistake I'll not make again. You ignored me for years. I was not but a shadow in your eyes, and you thought I'd love you forever, that I'd wait until the day you noticed I had a body, instead of a mind like I've had since day one. You shagged Cho in the Boys' Dorm Showers openly not even locking the damned door, instead of going to her dorms or finding somewhere more private, or at least using a fucking silencing charm. You spent your days with trollops. You pathetic lust filled little ponce." She paused, eyes shining fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'd take it back if I could." Harry cried.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" Ginny hissed. "I'm not finished. All of those things are enough for me to simply ignore you, but when you think that you have ANY right to decide who I can associate with you have pushed too far. I've told you to stay out of my love life and if you don't start listening to the warnings there will be hell to pay. Got it?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ginny sighed in sheer annoyance. "I'm not listening to this shit." She turned to Jordan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a thousand times I'M SORRY!" Harry pleaded. "How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
Ginny turned swiftly and was in his face in moments looking him dead in the eyes. "Until you mean it." She whispered bitterly, before returning to Jordan's side.  
  
"You might want to go to bed now Potter." Blaise spat.  
  
"You've done enough for one night." Jordan finished.  
  
"I don't think this is any of your business, either of you." Harry sneered.  
  
"Go to bed Harry/Potter." They chorused.  
  
"Before we" Blaise began.  
  
"Send you."  
  
"To the."  
  
"Hospital Wing." Jordan finished.  
  
Harry growled, but knowing defeat turned and left.  
  
Draco watched the entire thing from a small crook in the wall. He smirked to see the small fairy at his side sticking her tongue out at Potter. He looked at Ginny. She was pissed and he didn't feel like being on the receiving end of that temper.  
  
After Harry left Draco stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Ginny glared at the figure of Draco Malfoy as it appeared. "What is this prick night at Hogwarts? I see you too have set aside this special time to humiliate yourself."  
  
"I am not here to humiliate anyone. Blaise, it's time to go back to the dorms." Draco spoke clearly.  
  
"First, I think you owe someone an apology." Blaise referred to Ginny.  
  
Draco looked Ginny dead in the eye, "I'm not sorry for anything I've done tonight." He turned and left without Blaise.  
  
"That's just his way of confirming your worst nightmare..." Blaise smiled. "He loves you." He kissed Ginny's cheek and followed after Draco.  
  
"Just what I need." Ginny sighed. She turned to Jordan. "So do you reckon it's clear enough in the halls to get to the tower without running into Ron?"  
  
"Probably." He looked at his watch. "Good Lord it's 1 in the morning! Let's go.. Filch is in no mood and I don't feel like getting caught."  
  
"He's probably too busy shower off pumpkin guts!" Ginny laughed. Something tapped her on the shoulder roughly. She turned to see the fairy again. "Oh hello."  
  
The fairy snapped her fingers and she look on the appearance of a miniature Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why don't I like him?" she asked. "I just don't."  
  
The fairy mimed 'But I brought him out here for you.'  
  
"Oh you brought him this way did you? You little traitor." Ginny smiled. The fairy stuck out her tongue and mimicked, 'You know you love him too.' Before flying off.  
  
"Come on Jordan. This night is getting too weird."  
  
Ginny and Jordan entered the Common Room to hear the party continuing.  
  
Can we forget about the things I said  
  
when I was drunk  
  
I didn't mean to call you that  
  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me  
  
Please tell me, please tell me Why  
  
My car is in the front yard,  
  
and I'm Sleeping with my clothes on  
  
Came in through the window last night  
  
And your gone  
  
Gone  
  
Ginny kept her eyes pealed for her brother. He was probably off with Hermione but she wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
  
'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
  
The smoke alarm is going off,  
  
and there's a cigarette Still burning,  
  
Please tell me why my car is in the front yard  
  
and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
  
came in through the window last night and your gone  
  
Ginny was almost to the boys' stairs when a hand clasped her shoulder and she was spun around to see a very haggard trio. Hermione looked worried, Harry looked guilty, and Ron, well, you can imagine how Ron looked.  
  
Gone please tell me why my car is in the front yard  
  
and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
  
I came in through the window last night  
  
"Shit." Ginny groaned.  
  
"Ginny what the Hell is your issue?" Ron fumed. "You snub Harry, dance with Malfoy and then get pissy when Harry and him get in a fight. What's up with you?"  
  
It's no surprise to me  
  
I am my own worst enemy  
  
'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
  
"Why is it you only ever notice me when I'm in trouble?" Ginny countered. "What am I that bad to have around, you weren't such a prat when we were 9 and 10, but then you met wonder boy and now I'm just your little sister. But damn it Ron I will not let you dictate my life. It's is mine and mine alone to live and if you won't let me then God have mercy on you because I won't!" she bellowed.  
  
Can we forget about the things I said  
  
when I was drunk  
  
I didn't mean to call you that  
  
"Ginny what's gotten into you? You love Harry! And you're not a shadow, and I'm not over protective! And.. And.."  
  
"And you know what. I'm sick of your holier than thou mentality. It must be exhausting to carry that great ego of yours around a castle this big." Ginny cried and the music stopped. Everyone turned to watch the feud. "So how did you even find out about what happened, because I'll bet galleons that you were off in some cubby hole snogging the hell out of Hermione." She stopped. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not mad at you just this great oaf. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"It's alright." Hermione blushed. "They are acting like pricks."  
  
"What!? Who's side are you on?" Ron screamed.  
  
"She's not part of this." Ginny looked at Harry and scowled at his hurt expression.  
  
"Ginny I'll be damned if I'm going to let you give us the brush off. Harry loves you and you treat him like shit."  
  
"He loves me too late. Now if you don't mind I'm going." She started up the boys' stairs.  
  
"Wait a fucking moment!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"I'm already visualizing the duct tape on your mouth." Ginny mumbled. "What?"  
  
"Why are you going up the Boy's Stairs?"  
  
"Because I'm going to a boy's room."  
  
Ron went stark white. "Wh-why?"  
  
"For a little pillow talk.. honestly it's none of your business, Ron." Ginny sighed.  
  
"You, you're not going to, uh, you know."  
  
"No Ronald, I'm not." She turned to leave.  
  
"You'd better not." She heard him and Harry mutter in unison.  
  
"OH FUCK YOU BOTH!" she cried before storming up to Jordan's room.  
  
She threw herself on Jordan's bed. A moment later Jordan walked in casually as if nothing had happened, and went to change. "So, your brother is pretty pissed. But Hermione stopped him from coming up here... for now."  
  
"Hopefully I can count on her to make him forget about me."  
  
Jordan laughed then straightening his face. "So what about Malfoy. You know you like him and its obvious from tonight he likes you."  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "Yea but there's this whole ancient feud thing between our families, I, I just don't think it would ever work."  
  
"But you do like him. I mean I wouldn't have let him dance with you tonight if you didn't."  
  
"Of course I- wait a moment you knew? You knew it was him behind that mask and you didn't even warn me?" Ginny yelled throwing a pillow at Jordan.  
  
"I thought it was a need to know kind of thing and you didn't need to know." He smiled.  
  
"Y-y-you're terri-aaah-ble" Ginny yawned. "If I didn't love you so much..." she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jordan waited until he heard everyone go to sleep. He looked at Ginny's sleeping figure. Carefully so as not to wake her he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. Looking to make sure no one was around, he took out his wand and made himself feather light. He proceeded up the stair to Ginny's room.  
  
Opening the door he saw the whole room was vacant. Levitating Ginny he stripped her of her costume, setting it and all of the jewelry on top of her wardrobe. He pulled a white tank top over her head, and put her black sweat pants on. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in. he looked at his watch through lidded eyes. 3:14 am, 'Fuck it. I'll just sleep here tonight.' He crawled in by her and was immediately asleep.  
  
"Mmm Draco." Ginny mumbled in her sleep as Jordan's arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
A/N: remember girls.. unlock your date's car door. Ok I like reviews they're like candy without the whole tasty goodness ya know.. ok maybe you don't. ok well Gia is named for my sister bc she insisted on having her name somewhere, so Georgia there, will you leave me alone now?  
  
If you want the names to the songs in this chapter give me your e-mail addy in the review and I'll send you the information just make sure you tell me you want them or you're S.O.L. 


End file.
